


The Hardest Part of This...

by giraffegiraffes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But i really love oihina, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hes a big meanie, I am so sorry, I appreciate the oihina fandom a lot, I realize i have other fics but i have writers block with those, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa and hinata, Smut, Ushijima sucks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffegiraffes/pseuds/giraffegiraffes
Summary: It started with a flash if orange hair and teary, amber eyes that Oikawa Tooru could not ignore.His protective instinct had gone into over drive, and he could no longer hide the fact that he cared ever so deeply for the young crow that was learning to fly in the world around him. Silently, Oikawa promised to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I am an awful human for not working on my other works and posting a new one but I have had such terrible writers block and I am so sorry but I hop you like this one too

Their eyes connected the second Oikawa heard the muffled whimper from the alleyway. Hinata stared at him in shock as he tried to shove away large arms that wrapped around him and pinned him to the wall. Oikawa noticed the fat tears in the corner of the younger's eyes, and he read the panic burried under the embarrassment within his iris'. 

 

"Oi, Chibi-chan!" He yelled. The larger being covering and grabbing at Hinata froze. Oikawa glared at his backside as he turned. He ticked his tongue as he realized who it was: Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 

"O-Oikawa-senpai..." Hinata averted his eyes to the ground, too ashamed to face him. 

 

Oikawa's eyes widened as he met the annoyed gaze of Ushijima, but he refused to back down. Whatever was going on, it was clear that Hinata wanted no part of it whatsoever.

 

"Oh, so is that what happened? You got caught up with Ushijima and forgot about our plans today?" Oikawa held Ushijima's gaze as Hinata tried to wriggle free. 

 

"No! I-it's not like that, senpai..." Hinata cringed as Ushijima visibly tightened his grip around him. Oikawa clenched his teeth and glared at the tall man.

 

"Oh? Well, that's a releif. I sure wouldn't want someone to steal you away from me, Chibi-chan." He turned away from Ushijima, and offered the small ginger a gentle smile. "Well, I guess this means we'll be off!" Oikawa didn't even hesitate as he grabbed Hinata's hand, and shoved Ushijima off of him. "See you later,  Ushi-chan." Oikawa wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder as he grinned back at Ushijima, who hadn't stopped glaring since he showed up.

 

"Uh, senpai... I don't really understand... What are we doing?" Hinata glanced up at him, puzzled. Oikawa felt his heart beat slightly as he met Hianat's eyes; it was clear the young boy had been crying already for a while. His nose was red and his eyes puffy, making Oikawa wonder what exactly was happening, and what he had just gotten himself into.

 

"Keep your mouth shut and keep walking. You didn't like what he was doing, am I correct?" Oikawa didn't need to look to see the smaller one's ginger hair flop as he nodded slowly. "Even though I may be a terrible person, I still have morals." 

 

Hinata bit at his lower lip as they walked. The wind was biting at his cheeks and nose and it made his already teary vision blur. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall as he walked in the warmth of Oikawa's arm.

 

"Are you hungry?" Oikawa spoke after letting Hinata release whatever pent up emotion was within. 

 

"I guess..." He replied. Oikawa nodded, pushing the smaller towards a cafe he often visited.

 

"Good, because we are going to talk and it's almost dinner time." He felt Hinata tense up, obviously hoping he wouldn't have to share the events of today, and maybe days before, with someone he only knew on the court. Hinata found this all weird, foreign, but not unpleasant. He appreciated his senpai coming to his rescue, but never expected him to go out of his way  _this_ much. 

 

He was shoved through the doorway of the corner cafe, and the heat of the building enveloped him as he crossed over the threshold. Though they were probably far away from Ushijima now, Oikawa still had his arm around Hinata protectively, as if to shield him from whatever was around. Hinata didn't know how to react to all of this, but he didn't have a choice in the matter anyways; Oikawa was determined to get to the bottom of what the hell he witnessed. 

 

Once they were at a table in the back corner of the cafe, Oikawa's warmth disappeared. He sat in a chair across from Hinata, but didn't talk. Hinata watched the brunette as he ordered a coffee with milk for himself and a hot chocolate for Hinata, completely calm and composed, the opposite of the red head across from him.

 

Oikawa saw the way Hinata would nervously fidget with his hands, or grab the napkin next to him a few times as is he were inspecting it, steal small glances out the window as if expecting someone to be there. He also noticed the light pink dusting Hinata's cheeks, the softness to his skin and the glow of his eyes. All in all, Oikawa realized that Hinata was a fun person to watch.

 

"Here are your drinks! Enjoy!" The server sat the two mugs before them, and left. Still, Hinata avoided the gaze of the boy before him. Soft, brown eyes that could read someone so easily... He didn't want to be read today, not by Oikawa, not by anyone...

 

Oikawa could sense this, of course, but still refused to let it go. He wasn't sure what it was about the encounter, but watching Ushijima hold the crying Hinata made his blood boil. He understood that Hinata was not there by choice, but even if he was, Oikawa didn't seem to like the idea of the energetic sun beam being with someone else in such an intimate way...

 

"So, what's going on, Chibi-chan?" Oikawa's voice broke the silence. It was almost like velvet, the way he spoke, and it comforted Hinata.

 

"I... I don't really know how to explain it..." He wiggled in his seat.

 

"Hmm? Then how about I ask questions and you answer?" Oikawa watched Hinata, who still wouldn't look at him. He only nodded. "Do you like what Ushijima was trying to do?" Hinata vigorously shook his head. "Has he done this before?" Hinata froze. Oikawa sighed in annoyance, not needing an answer. "Has it gone further than what just happened?" Hinata ducked his head even further. Oikawa wanted to deck the asshole even more than usual.

 

"Chibi-chan... Did he... Did he rape you?" Oikawa asked lowly. That's when Hinata shook. Tears rapidly fell from his eyes, and he couldn't stop it. Oikawa lurched from his seat and wrapped his arms around the boy, sheltering him from public view. "Chibi-chan how long has this been going on?"

 

"After we beat his team... He told me he was really impressed and wanted to practice together, so I did a few times. Then, after a practice he invited me to get food, which I thought was cool, because Kageyama and I get food. Then he asked if I wanted to come over to watch volleyball videos..." Oikawa's mouth fell open; Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa nearly two and a half months ago. He had been putting up with that fucker for  _that_ long!? "I told him that I didn't like him, that I didn't like what he was doing... I just thought he wanted to play volleyball... He told me it was my fault..."

 

"Chibi-chan, did you tell anyone about this!?" He whispered harshly. Hinata shook his head as he wiped at his face. "Why didn't you?" Oikawa found himself rubbing Hinata's back, desperately trying to comfort him. Why did he care so damn much about this little crow?

 

"I didn't want to bother anyone. Everyone was so happy that we made it to Nationals... We've been practicing so much, everyone is busy. The third years, they have exams to focus on. I didn't..." His body shuddered again, and Oikawa only held him closer. 

 

"Oh, Chibi-chan..." Hinata felt something brushing through his hair, and realized that is was Oikawa's calloused hand. "Your team is your family. They all care about you, even Tobio-chan does. I can't imagine any of them ignoring you or getting mad at you over this... It isn't your fault..." Hinata froze at these words. His puffy, red eyes gazed up at Oikawa, who's heart clenched. 

 

"Oikawa-senpai...!" Hinata threw his arms around the older boy, sobbing into his shirt. Oikawa didn't know how to react, so he instinctively pulled Hinata into a hug and let him cry it all out.

 

"You realize that we do need to tell the others, right?" Oikawa ran his fingers through the silky, orange mop atop of Hinata's head.

 

"We?" Hinata peeked up at Oikawa from his crying spot on Oikawa's chest. Oikawa pursed his lips and gazed at the ceiling, trying to hide the slight blush that crept onto his face.

 

"You think I'd make you tell them alone?" He knocked his knuckles on Hinata's forhead and smiled slightly. "Tch, you idiot. Just because I'm your enemy on the court, doesn't mean I have to be outside of it." He mumbled. Hinata sniffled and wiped his nose on a napkin. "Say, Chibi-chan... How often..."

 

"Almost every day... He'd get done with practice before me and be outside waiting... Everyone just thought I'd made a friend... I think Kageyama was the only one who noticed something was off, but I guess he just assumed I'd get over it like normal..." Hinata shrugged, eyes glassy.

 

"Yeah, that sounds like Tobio-chan... Wait, but aren't you out a little early?" Oikawa peered down at Hinata, who nodded.

 

"They all thought I was practicing with him..."

 

"So then, they wouldn't have ever known because they were practicing while..." Hinata again nodded. All of this was enough to set Oikawa over the edge, but he needed to think of someone other than himself for the time being. "Does that mean he'll probably be back tomorrow?" He absent-mindedly carded his fingers through Hinata's hair continuously.

 

"Most likely..." Hinata gulped. Oikawa bit at his bottom lip. This was a predicament in itself. How was he to help the little one if Ushijima beat him to the punch? Well, Ushijima probably wasn't expecting Hinata to tell Oikawa anyways...

 

"I got it!" Oikawa exclaimed, startling Hinata. "I'll be your boyfriend!" Hinata's eyes widened, and Oikawa sparkled like usual. 

 

"What!? The Grand King and me!?" Hinata furrowed his brow.

 

"Don't you see? Then he'll think you're with me and then we can make sure he won't hurt you! We'll tell your team tomorrow, I'll skip my practice and go to yours! That way if he shows up partway through practice, your team will already know, and I'll be there to help your cover!" Oikawa threw his hands into the air. "I'm a genius!"

 

"But what if he doesn't believe it and comes back?" Hinata asked, face serious and scared.

 

"Then, I guess we'll have to date until he doesn't, Chibi-chan!" Oikawa smiled enthusiastically. Hinata wasn't sure what made him agree to Oikawa's ridiculous plan, and Oikawa wasn't sure what made him propose it, but both were slightly happy.

 

"Then... I guess I'm your boyfriend, Oikawa-senpai." Hinata grinned half-heartedly. He was okay with being Oikawa's 'boyfriend,' but he was still stressed out about everything else.

 

"Oi, Hinata," Oikawa suddenly grabbed Hinata's hands and stared into his eyes, "don't worry about anything for now. I'm your boyfriend, right?" Hinata felt the air escape his lungs, and Oikawa's face went bright red when he realized what he said. He released Hinata's hands and turned away.

 

"Oikawa-senpai..." Hinata wrapped his arms around Oikawa and placed his forehead on his back. "I know everything is going to be okay, now... Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata couldn't help but fidget all day. His coversation with Oikawa lasted well into the night when the Grand King walked him home, making sure they acted as a couple in case someone was watching. He knew that Oikawa was serious in what he said, but his nerves were still on edge because of everything.

 

He hadn't been able to sleep with the constant thought of telling his team. His mind plagued him with ideas of them thinking him impure or disgusting... It haunted him all night. Hinata knew that Kageyama had been watching him closely lately, and he was only making matters worse today what with his nervous bouncing.

 

"Hinata." Kageyama's voice boomed over him as class came to an end. Hinata jumped a little, startled at the sudden appearance of Kageyama. 

 

"Yes?" Hinata tried to smile normally, but the expression on Kageyama's face told him he failed.

 

"What's going on? I feel like you're hiding something from me, and it's been affecting your performance in practice." His eyes narrowed as he inspected Hinata's face. Hinata begged the universe to not let Kageyama see how swollen his eyes were from the night before.

 

"N-nothing is wrong. Natsu's just been sick so I've been up with her..." He lied. Kageyama eyed him, clearly not buying what he was saying. 

 

"Hinata... You know you can tell me any-"

 

"Hey I've gotta go! I'll see you at practice. I'm okay!" Hinata cut Kageyama off as he saw Oikawa cross the entrance to the school, bolting from the classroom, not leaving any room for Kageyama to stop him.

 

He rushed passed everyone as he nearly jumped down every flight of stairs, wanting to get to Oikawa before anyone in his team did. He was out of breath by the time he reached the outside, and Oikawa hadn't been spotted by anyone else. Hinata sighed in releif.

 

"I'm surprised you still have so much energy after such an exhausting night, Chibi-chan. Watching you makes me feel so much more tired." Oikawa yawned, walking towards Hinata. "He didn't show up at all?" Oikawa's eyes were still soft, but there lied an undertone of worry within them. Hinata shook his head, and Oikawa smiled. "Good." Oikawa's arm found it's way around Hinata's shoulders as they began walking toward the gym. "To be honest, Chibi-chan. I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw the piece of shit again." Oikawa said quietly. Hinata glanced up to see his face had gone dark, sending chills down Hinata's spine.

 

"Grand King?" Hinata called to him.

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa looke down and met Hinata's glowing eyes, enthralled the moment he did.

 

"I think he deserves whatever is coming to him." Hinata spoke calmly. Oikawa couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. This kid was something else.

 

"So do I, Chibi-chan. So do I." They continued their walk to the gym silently. Hinata enjoyed the warmth that ebbed from Oikawa to him, and this didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa.

 

"What the hell are you doing here? Hinata what are you doing with him?" Kageyama was the first to see them. He glared at Oikawa as he moved toward Hinata.

 

"Tobio-chan! It's so good to see you!" Oikawa plastered a smile to his face. Hinata could tell that it wasn't genuine like the others he had seen.

 

"The feeling is not mutual. Hinata, let's go to practice." Kageyama grabbed Hinata's arm, and he visibly flinched at the rough grasp. Oikawa's eyes flared and he slapped Kageyama's hand off of Hinata.

 

"Tobio-chan, I understand that you do not like me, but if you care for your friend, you'd listen to me." Oikawa's voice went low as he glared at Kageyama. Kageyama glared back, but Oikawa motioned to Hinata, who was now sniffling and holding back tears.

 

"Hinata? What... Did I do something wrong?" Kageyama watched him with panicked eyes. Hinata shook his head. "Then what's wrong? Won't you tell me?"

 

"Tobio-chan, be patient. Chibi-chan has a story to tell, and he wanted to share it with all of you. So just let him calm down, and he'll be in soon." Oikawa squeezed Hinata reassuringly. Kageyama didn't want to believe his eyes, the ever smiling Hinata Shouyou was now in tears before him, for a reason unknown. He nodded, eyes worried, and turned back to the gym.

 

"I can't do this, Oikawa-senpai. I just can't!" Hinata shook in Oikawa's arms.

 

"Hinata, I know you don't want to, but we have to. You won't be safe unless we do this." He rubbed Hinata's back as he spoke, letting the small boy cry. "You unserstand that, right?" Hinata nodded. Oikawa smiled down at him. "You are going to be okay, I promise." He breathed softly. Hinata moved closer to hug Oikawa, who let him snuggle into his arms. Hinata shook a few more times, but Oikawa continued to rub his back and hush him gently. 

 

"I'm ready, Oikawa-senpai..." Hinata sniffed his nose and wiped his eyes. Oikawa nodded and kept his arm around Hinata's shoulders as they walked.

 

Everyone in the gym froze as they entered. Ukai eyed Oikawa suspiciously, but then turned his attention to the teary eyed Hinata, who moved closer to Oikawa as if to hide away from them. The third years, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were the first to approach.

 

"Oikawa. What's going on?" Daichi's deep voice boomed as he watched Hinata carefully.

 

"Chibi-chan?" Oikawa looked to Hinata, who stared up at Oikawa with scared eyes. Oikawa gave a knowing smile to him, and he nodded.

 

"Senpai, I need to tell you all something... If you wouldn't mind..." He murmured. Daichi was surprised by his words, but nodded.

 

"Oi! Gather round and take a seat!" Everyone did as the team captain said. Oikawa removed his arm from Hinata, but the boy still clung to him.

 

"Hinata, are you okay?" The ever so motherly Suga watched Hinata, who just nodded. Oikawa took a seat, and Hinata scrambled to sit next to him. 

 

"So, what's going on?" Daichi's brow was furrowed. All eyes were on the small ginger as he squirmed. Oikawa rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the small of Hinata's back. Hinata froze and met Oikawa's eyes. He nodded at Hinata, who nodded back.

 

"I-uhm... Those days, that I was supposed to be practicing with Ushijima... I-uh-I wasn't..."

 

"What!?" Kageyama yelled.

 

"Let him finish." Oikawa's voice was stern and unyielding. He glared at Kageyama and anyone else that dared to meet his gaze.

 

"I mean, we did at first, but then... I... He... I didn't like any of it!" Hinata yelled, breaking down. Tears fell as he shook. Oikawa rubbed his back as anger poured into his veins.

 

"Hinata, you're not making any sense." Tsuki said calmly. It wasn't obvious he was worried, but Oikawa knew that the blond boy was, to some extent, concerned.

 

"He... He made me..." Hinata moved and took his jacked off of his arms. Bruises scattered hia pale skin. Oikawa's eyes widened; even he hadn't known it had gotten that bad. Daichi stood and rushed to Hinata. He took his arm and inspected it.

 

"Hinata... What happened?" 

 

"Ushijima isn't to be trusted. He raped Hinata, and it wasn't just once. Apparently this has been going on since you won against Shriatorizawa." Oikawa could feel himself grinding his teeth together at the thought of Ushijima placing rough hands on Hinata. He hated him, that was true, but this was the icing on the cake. He wanted to beat Ushujima to a pulp.

 

"Hinata, is this true?" Suga asked with wide, confused eyes. Hinata nodded, and hushed whispers went through the team.

 

"Ushijima touched  _our_ little Hinata without his consent!? That rat placed his hands on him!?" Tanaka roared.

 

"We need to stop him!" Noya agreed.

 

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Kageyama yelled.

 

"Sometimes it isn't that simple, Tobio-chan." Oikawa replied for Hinata.

 

"Well, why do you know?" Yamaguchi questioned.

 

"I was walking home last night when I saw Ushijima forcing Hinata against a wall. I guess you could say I saved him from another... Incident." Oikawa felt Hinata move closer and rest his forehead against Oikawa's shoulder.

 

"Well... We thank you, Oikawa, but I think we can handle it from here..." Ukai stood and moved toward Hinata.

 

"No!" Hinata grabbed onto Oikawa, surprising everyone, even the brunette himself. "I don't want him to go..." He mumbled.

 

"Hinata doesn't seem to want me to leave. Besides, we already came up with a plan." Oikawa stayed with Hinata tangled around him.

 

"Which is?" Asahi spoke, eyeing Oikawa carefully.

 

"I'm his boyfriend!" Oikawa smiled, wrapping an arm around Hinata.

 

"Like hell you are!" Kageyama yelled, crossing his arms. Oikawa grimaced.

 

"Tobio-chan, that's no way to speak to your senpai." He smirked. It was clear that Kageyama was jealous, even if Hinata would never notice.

 

"I don't care! You're the last person Hinata would date!" Kageyama snarled. Oikawa looked down at Hinata, who had finally calmed down some.

 

"Chibi-chan?" Oikawa ran a hand through Hinata's hair. Everyone was watching their exchange with curious, confused eyes.

 

"I want him to be my boyfriend... At least until Ushijima leaves me alone..." He said shyly. Oikawa smiled brightly. 

 

"Well... That still doesn't excuse the fact that we need to go to the police." Ukai cut in, being the adult figure in the coversation. Oikawa nodded.

 

"But if you go now, he could have you all disqualified from nationals. He could claim you've all been harassing him and made him throw the game." Oikawa pointed out.

 

"I don't want that." Hinata replied. "You've all been working so hard... I don't want that." He shook his head. Everyone just stared at him with worry.

 

"Hinata... But that means he could come back and hurt you..." Daichi replied.

 

"Which is why I'm here. As long as I'm his 'boyfriend,'" Oikawa put air quotes around the word, "he should be backing off. And I wouldn't mind getting in trouble for Hinata if he doesn't." Oikawa grinned. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, considering all of the options.

 

"I mean... As long as Hinata is okay with it, then... But how are we going to catch him in the end to make sure he's gone for good?" Daichi asked.

 

"As much as I hate this idea, we have to bait him." His arm tightened around Hinata, but the smaller one did not mind. He liked feeling protected, but more specifically, he liked feeling protected by Oikawa.

 

"Hinata... Are you okay with that?" Suga asked, knowing the idea put a lump of nerves into Hinata's stomach. He nodded slowly.

 

"It's the only way..." He sighed. 

 

"Ushijima is probably going to come by again tonight. We should look busy when he does." Oikawa stated.

 

"And what's going to happen when he does?" Daichi inquired.

 

"I'll try my best to hold back from attacking him and be the best boyfriend Hinata has ever had." Oikawa smirked. Suga and Daichi looked at one another, seemingly having a telepathic conversation.

 

"I guess this is the way to go, then." Daichi stood. "Hinata, you don't need to practice if you don't want-"

 

"I'm practicing. I haven't been able to since..." Oikawa saw him gulp. He then stood, pulling the orange sun beam to his feet.

 

"Then let's get going." He smiled. Hinata's face brightened and he jumped off to go play volleyball. Oikawa decided that he'd join, so he and Kageyama took turns serving to Hinata and the others as time passed by.

 

Practice was almost over when Oikawa saw a tall, looming figure in the doorway. Daichi and Suga glared, the others took their turns giving nasty looks as they continued with practice.

 

"Hinata, ready to go?" Ushijima called, his voice low and mildly threatening. Oikawa felt his anger rise.

 

"Actually, um, Ushijima, I-"

 

"We made plans today, remember?" He gazed at the red head with malice. 

 

"Yeah, but you see-"

 

"You're going to stand _me_ up?" He asked, a hint of vicious deceit in his voice.

 

"You see, Ushi-chan," Oikawa interrupted, "Hinata has a boyfriend, now. And his boyfriend isn't too comfortable with you being around him so much. Call it what you will, jealousy, pure hatred, but he just doesn't care for you." Oikawa came out from hiding. Ushijima's eyes widened.

 

"And who might this boyfriend be?" He challenged, eyes sweeping across the gym. Oikawa's lips curled into a wicked grin as he moved to stand before Ushijima.

 

" _Me_." He said pointedly. Ushijima's eyes fell onto Oikawa, fear and loathing within them. Oikawa gave him a blank stare, not yielding to him. "Why don't we take a walk, yes?" He placed a hand on Ushijima's shoulder and turned him toward the gym door. "Oh! Almost forgot something!" He let go of Ushijima and trotted to Hinata. "Hinata?"

 

"Y-yeah?" He stared up at Oikawa, confused.

 

"I'll be right back, okay? Do your best with practice." His hand hooked around Hinata's chin as he softly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Hinata's face blushed and Oikawa smiled gently. "Don't panic, okay?" His breath ghosted Hinata's lips, and Hinata nodded. Oikawa pressed his warm lips against the soft skin of Hinata's, giving him a light kiss goodbye for the time being. "I'll be back, my Chibi-chan." He winked, leaving Hinata in a dizzy daze. "Give him lots of tosses, Tobio-chan. Can't let him get too off focus from just one kiss now, can we?" Oikawa laughed.  Kageyama stared at him, jaw agape. Oikawa glared and Kageyama snapped back to his senses.

 

"Yeah, that's right! Hinata get ready!" He barked.

 

"Yes!" Hinata ran to the side of the court, and Oikawa turned to face the dumbfounded Ushijima with glittering, hateful eyes.

 

"Now, let's leave them to their practice, which Hinata loves, _a lot_." Oikawa hissed, pushing Ushijima away from the gym.

 

"What's this all about? I never knew Hinata liked you. He never mentioned it before." Ushijima urged.

 

"Well, it's not like you'd listen, isn't that right?" Oikawa jabbed. Ushijima tensed under Oikawa's grasp on his shoulder. "You probably never did. Not even when he was begging you... You're _sick_ , you know that?" Oikawa said lowly. Ushijima stared at him with shock. "What, you never thought that the victim would tell his loving boyfriend about the terrible beast that  _raped_ him?" 

 

"I-it's not-I-"

 

"Don't try to lie through your teeth, Ushi-chan. It doesn't suit you." Oikawa smiled. He really did have an awful personality.

 

"Fine, then I won't. I did rape him, almost everyday. And you're right, I didn't listen, I just let him scream. It was actually really great, too. He's so tight and small, but I made him fit all of it. Even when he squirmed, he was never strong enough to fight back. He'd just cry and beg me to stop, but that made me want more. I'm surprised you'd still want him, after all he's nothing but garbag-"

 

Oikawa had heard enough. His first collided with the strong jaw of Ushijima Wakatoshi. The boy went flying to the ground and Oikawa wanted to pounce, wanted to beat him. He inched closer, but strong arms held him back.

 

"Oikawa, that's enough! What would Hinata say if you came back injured?" Daichi hissed. Oikawa shook him off and turned his back to Ushujima. "As for you, never step foot here again. If you even breathe Hinata's name, you'll regret it." Daichi glared daggers. Ushijima stood and smirked. Oikawa wanted to punch him again.

 

"Have fun with the used rag." He turned away to leave, but was stopped by someone else punching him in his gut.

 

"Don't you _dare_ speak so illy of Hinata!" Suga yelled. Daichi ran and pushed him back and away from Ushijima. 

 

"Suga, this is dangerous ground. Don't." Daichi calmly spoke, as if trying to bring Suga back down to earth. He rubbed Suga's back the way Oikawa did with Hinata, and it clicked. They were a couple. Oikawa smiled softly. How cute.

 

"Oi, Ushi-chan," Oikawa called in a sing-song voice. His face went dark as he craned his head to look at him. "I won't hesitate to hurt you; I'm not a part of their team." Ushijima's eyes were hard as he grinned and shook his head.

 

"I never agreed to stay away." He snarled.

 

"You will if you know what's best for you." Oikawa threatened. With that, he left for the gym. Hinata was sitting in the corner when he arrived, nervously tapping his feet. "Chibi-chan?" He called as he walked towards him. Hinata peeked up, tears covering his face.

 

"Oikawa-senpai... I'm _so_  sorry." He put his head back down. Oikawa sighed and sat next to him. He then pulled Hinata to sit between his legs and put his chin atop his fluffy, orange hair.

 

"Why?"

 

"You fought with Ushijima..."

 

"Chibi-chan, I've been waiting to do that for a _long_ time. I hate his guts, and now I hate him even more with all of this. Like you said, he deserves what's coming." Oikawa shrugged, wrapping his arms around Hinata. "I'll protect you, little sun crow."


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa twirled his pencil in his fingers, eyes focused on the work before him while his mind drifted elsewhere. The events of the day before had thrown him off; he wasn't entirely prepared for whatever may come.

 

They had devised a system of protection for Hinata, but Oikawa was still anxious. If Oikawa's practice was running late, he would let Hinata know via text, thus starting the chain of protection. Kageyama and Tanaka were the first on the chain, then Asahi and Noya, Tsuki and Yamaguchi, Daichi and Suga. Oikawa had decided on the pairs based off who could best go against Ushijima, but the thought of what if they couldn't still lingered in his head. Sure, Daichi was tough, but what if Ushijima made a move to hurt Suga? Would he leave Hinata to defend his loved one? Would Tanaka actually be able to fend Ushijima off? Asahi met him in height and muscle mass, but he was such a tender hearted person that Oikawa wasn't sure he'd actually be able to hurt Ushijima. 

 

And what if Ushi-jerk face decided to show up when Hinata was alone? What if he started following Hinata on weekends? What if he followed him at one of the tournaments? Hinata had a terrible problem of running into people he's better off avoiding when he went to the restroom. And from the sounds if it, Ushijima knew where Hinata lived, so what if he broke in? How far was ge willing to go to hurt Hinata? It was apparent he was willing to do a lot from the bruises and the fact that he appeared at the school without fail every day...

 

All of these questions and thoughts made Oikawa want to pull his hair out, and he had no one to talk to about this. He just wanted to help the broken crow to fly once more.

 

He let out a long sigh and ran an nervous hand through his hair.

 

"Oi, what's going on with you?" Iwaizumi plopped into the chair in front of him. Oikawa jumped a little, startled from his thoughts.

 

"Hello, Iwa-chan. Pleasant day, isn't it?" Oikawa beamed at his best friend.

 

"Don't avoid my question so easily." Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest and stared blankly at Oikawa. Oikawa stared at him for a while, testing his gaze, then finally gave in with a sigh.

 

"Man, I guess nothing really escapes you..." Oikawa chuckled.

 

"Of course not. I've known you for too long, unfortunately." He shrugged.

 

"You're so harsh, Iwa-chan." Oikawa pouted.

 

"Shut up and tell me already." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa leaned back in his chair.

 

"I've got a boyfriend, Iwa-chan." Oikawa stared at the ceiling, images of Hinata's smiling face flashing across his mind. He smiled softly without even realizing he did.

 

"Bullshit." Iwaizumi glared.

 

"Iwa-chan! It's true! I can call him right now and he'd pick up!" Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi knew for a long while that Oikawa was bi-sexual, but he always told Oikawa that boys would see right through his terrible personality. 

 

"Right. What's his name?" Iwaizumi scoffed. Oikawa grinned.

 

"It's Hinata Shouyou! My little Chibi-chan!" Oikawa made his hands pinch air as if Hinata's cheeks were there.

 

"Now I know you're lying. He's scared of you, Oikawa." Iwaizumi leaned back and laughed.

 

"You're wrong." Oikawa said sternly. This got Iwaizumi's attention. He eyed Oikawa carefully from his seat. "I'd never do anything to scare Chibi-chan... Never." Oikawa's face was devoid of any emotion as he spoke, eyes serious and hard. Iwaizumi didn't break eye contact with him. They sat in silence for a while, not moving.

 

"Just so long as you know what you're doing." Iwaizumi replied, finally accepting what Oikawa had said.

 

"Actually, I don't, but I could use some help." Oikawa chuckled softly. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa. "Just... If he's ever alone and you happen to see him, approach him, stay with him until he's somewhere safe with people he knows, his family or his team or me. Please, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa smiled at the desk solemnly. 

 

"I don't understand what the hell is going on, but I feel like I never do with you, so I guess I can do that for you, Tooru." Iwaizumi offered a confident smile. Oikawa smiled back and nodded. 

 

"I'll explain once this mess is cleaned up. I promise." Oikawa held out his pinky for Iwaizumi, who wrapped his own around it. The final bell wrang for their class, and they headed for practice.

 

The afternoon seemed to drag for Oikawa; he missed serving tosses to the ginger haired boy that could jump so high it made him soar. He enjoyed watching Hinata's energy spread to everyone on the court, and he couldn't seem to focus at all on his own. 

 

Oikawa had received at least ten smacks against his head from Iwaizumi, and a very stern yelling from his coach, which rarely happened. He wasn't sure where his mind was, but it certainly wasn't with him.

 

Once practice had finished, earlier than Hinata's, Oikawa found himself rushing to the club room to grab his things and leave. He sent Hinata a text, in case he was late. He didn't bother changing; he simply threw his sweats over his body and bolted. He noticed the look on Iwaizumi's face when he left: worry. He couldn't help but smirk at this. Since when did Iwaizumi worry about him?

 

He ran through the streets and found himself at Hinata's school just in time for Karasuno's practice to end. He walked through the campus, keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters. He breathed out in releif when he found the campus abandoned for all but the volleyball club. Oikawa made his way to the gym, and entered as everyone was gathering the balls and cleaning up.

 

"Oikawa-senpai! Toss to me!" Hinata's cheerily called out to him. A genuine smile graced his lips at the sound of the small boy's voice.

 

"Chibi-chan, I think you should rest. I'll toss to you tomorrow, but you're just getting back into the routine of practice. I wouldn't want you getting tired out too fast." Oikawa replied. Hinata pouted as he ran up to him. Oikawa wrapped the smaller one in a hug, holding him close. "Did you miss me, Chibi-chan?" Oikawa grinned. Hinata's face went cherry red as he stared at Oikawa.

 

"Well-uh-... Maybe..." He mumbled. Oikawa couldn't help but burst into laughter at Hinata's adorable face, and he doubted anyone else would be able to hold back too.

 

"Oh, Chibi-chan! You're so cute!" Oikawa lowered his head and planted a kiss on Hinata's cheek. He figured that if he was going to play the part, he might as well all the time as to not get caught off gaurd. Hinata had agreed with him on this logic, of course, so it was working in their favor that Hinata didn't freak out over every little thing Oikawa did. The teammates, however, just stared at watched them as if they were a star attraction for entertainment. 

 

"Senpai!" Hinata scolded. Oikawa just laughed more.

 

"Ready to go?" Oikawa released Hinata from the hug, but grabbed his hand and held it in his larger one. Hinata nodded as he averted his gaze elsewhere. He wasn't used to this couple-ee stuff, especially because it was with Oikawa. Not that he minded, he just never imagined that Oikawa would be even remotely interested in him...

 

"I just need to grab my bag and my phone from the club room. I'll be right back!" Hinata moved to run off like he normally did, but Oikawa held his grip on his hand and pulled him back into his arms.

 

"Hinata, I'm not letting you go to a room that can be locked from the inside alone." Oikawa said lowly into Hinata's ear. Having Oikawa's breath tickle against the skin on his neck sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

 

"S-sorry, senpai... Let's go then!" He wiggled free of Oikawa's arms, needing to move before he got too heated up. His face was still red, but he wanted to cool down.

 

"Alright, ever so eager Chibi-chan." He laughed as Hinata pulled him along by his hand to the club room, going on and on about how great it felt to practice again and how much happier he was now that he could play volleyball again. "And senpai?" Hinata stopped as they reached the stairs.

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa gazed down at him.

 

"It's all thanks to you." He stated bluntly. Oikawa stared at the boy for a moment, and heat rushed to his cheeks. He used his free hand to cover his cheeks from view and pouted.

 

"Don't just say stuff like that so easily, Hinata! Goodness..." He scolded lightly. Hinata giggled and dragged him up the stairs.

 

"But it's true, senpai!" Oikawa rolled his eyes as they headed up the stairs. He had a lazy smile on his lips, but it faded when he saw someone walking away from the corner of his eye. So, he had shown up after all? He decided against telling Hinata, but would probably inform Daichi later on. Oikawa glared down at the being, knowing he was watching, then made a face pulling down his lower eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

 

"Hinata?" Oikawa called, stopping the boy from walking.

 

"Huh?" Hinata turned and faced Oikawa with a confused expression.

 

"I never got my kiss hello." He moved closer to Hinata and rested his forehead against the smaller's.

 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, senpai... I'm still new to this..." He stared to the side shyly, and Oikawa thanked the heavens it wasn't the side that Ushijima was watching from.

 

"It's okay, Chibi-chan. Just know that I'll be expecting a hello and a goodbye kiss everyday... Okay?" Oikawa rubbed his thumb against Hinata's in small circles. Hinata nodded and looked up at him. Oikawa smiled and moved so his lips pressed against Hinata's warms ones gently. He kissed him again, this time with a little more emotion in it, and let his tongue drag against Hinata's lower lip. Sweet, Oikawa thought, just like candy. It was as if Hinata Shouyou was the true embodiment of the sun.

 

"Oikawa-senpai...?" He said nervously. 

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Your lips... They taste like chocolate..." Hinata stated. Oikawa laughed at how blunt he was.

 

"And yours taste like sugar drops!" He chuckled. Hinata grinned and hugged him. Oikawa hugged him back and walked towards the door with him in his arms. He turned back to see Ushijima's glaring eyes as they opened the door to the club room, he glared back, shutting the door behind him.

 

"I'll get my stuff now!" Hinata ran from Oikawa's arms and grabbed his items. Oikawa sat on the floor as Hinata moved to change into sweat free clothes. He leaned his head against the wall as he stared at nothing in particular. It was when Hinata started removing his shirt, that he stared.

 

Purple, green, yellow, black, blue. Bruises. All ranging in color and hue. Rub burns. Scrapes. All of which made Oikawa's blood boil from within. He couldn't bare to watch, but made himself as a reminder of what the monster was capable of. Hinata put a shirt over his body, visibly wincing at certain movements. Oikawa wanted to reach out and help, but he was afraid of startling the poor crow. Hinata then removed his shorts, and Oikawa's stomach churned. The insides of his thighs were a deep purple with spots of black in them; clear evidence that he had fought, and he had fought hard. Anger and sorrow riled through Oikawa as he let Hinata change. 

 

Hinata felt warmth rush around him as he finished changing. The smell of autumn leaves and winter breezes filled his nose as he rested his chin against the arms of Oikawa Tooru.

 

"I'm so, so sorry, Hinata..." He murmured into Hinata's ear. "If I had known sooner... None of this would have happened..." Oikawa held him tightly, but left enough room for Hinata to feel complete comfort within his arms.

 

"Oikawa... It isn't your fault..." Hinata laughed nervously, feeling hot tears sting the corners of his eyes.

 

"I don't care... I wish I could have stopped it... You didn't deserve what he put you through..." Oikawa drew small circles on Hinata's healing arm, letting the boy know he cared. Hinata didn't feel the need to reply. He sat there in Oikawa's arms, basking in the feeling of fall sunlight and winter air holding him. Finally, Oikawa let him go, but held one of his hands. Hinata looked truly happy, and Oikawa's heart jumped.

Hinata grabbed his bag and pulled out his phone. He smiled a little at Oikawa's message, feeling that Oikawa really did mean all he said. He then furrowed his brow and stared at the next few messages from an unknown number.

 

Oikawa watched as the boys face went from bliss to pale in a matter of two seconds. His phone clattered from his hands as he stumbled backwards into the lockers. Oikawa reached to grab him, but fell along the way. 

 

"Hinata!" He yelled as Hinata sat, lifeless, against the lockers. "Hinata, what's wrong!?" Oikawa urged, panicked. Hinata shook his head and burried it between his legs. Oikawa tried to get him to move, but he didn't. 

 

"It's not over..." He mumbled. Oikawa stared at him, confused and shocked. "It's not over!" He yelled. Hinata continued to scream in panic as Oikawa reached for the phone. 

 

His eyes widened as he stared at the messages: pictures. All of Hinata. Sent to the phone by none other than Ushijima. Oikawa felt bile rise to his mouth as he stared and scrolled down. All of them... They were all of him during... The final message: 'This is far from over. Don't forget who you belonged to first.'

 

He couldn't handle it. He held the phone and pocketed it. He so desperately wanted to break it, but knew they could use this as evidence. 

 

"What's going on!?" Daichi burst through the door, followed by Suga and Kageyama.

 

"I swear to god if you hurt-"

 

"Shut it, Tobio. Do you really think I was the one to cause this? And do you really think yelling at me will calm him?" Oikawa glared ferociously. Everyone shut their mouths as he walked to Hinata and picked up the yelling boy and carried him bridal style.

 

"Hinata, it's okay. I'm here, now. Hush, Chibi-chan. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He placed a soft kiss atop the crying boys head as he carried him and his items away. "Daichi, would you and Suga be so kind as to accompany me?" Oikawa called as he walked out. He peered over the railing, but saw no sign of Ushijima. Of course, the bastard probably went running gleefully the second Hinata started freaking out. Oikawa ticked his tongue and walked down the stairs.

 

"Chibi-chan, would you like to listen to some music?" He cooed. Hinata nodded. He was able to support the weight of the boy easily as he grabbed his headphones and phone from his bag. "Turn on the 'Breathe' playlist. It'll help you calm down." Hinata nodded and shoved the headphones in. He then turned on the music and closed his eyes as he snuggled his head against Oikawa's chest.

 

"What happened back there?" Daichi chimed once he saw Hinata was unable to hear him.

 

"In my pocket is Hinata's phone. I'm going to get him a new one tomorrow after school and keep that one." Oikawa explained calmly.

 

"Why is that?" Suga eyed him.

 

"Open it and find out." Oikawa replied bluntly. He was too angry for stupid questions. All he wanted to do was protect the ray of light in his arms, and that ass-hat had to throw a goddamned wrench in everything he could. It was if he were cursing both he and Hinata for not going to Shiratorizawa, though Oikawa knew the reason lied deeper than that.

 

Suga gasped and turned away as Daichi scrolled through the phone.

 

"What the actual..." Daichi trailed.

 

"That sick, twisted bastard!" Suga cursed. Oikawa almost felt like laughing because he never imagined such words coming from such a motherly person.

 

"Why... Why did he do this?" Daichi closed the phone and set it back in Oikawa's pocket.

 

"Blackmail. He's using Hinata's weak mind right now to get him to come back and be his toy again. He's one fucked up kid... Almost worse than me... But damn at least I have some morals." Oikawa scoffed. Daichi and Suga were silent.

 

"So, what does this mean?" Suga finally asked.

 

"It means I'll be walking him to and from school and I'll be over on the weekends. Also, I won't hesitate to fight the asshole when I see him again, just so long as Hinata isn't around."

 

"Which, from the sound of it, would probably be never." Daichi pointed out. 

 

"Yeah... I guess so. Kageyama will be with him throughout the day, so I'm not worried about during class... But I am worried about lunch and what if he goes somewhere alone? What happens when I drop him off early in the morning because I have to get to school too?"

 

"We'll be there, Oikawa. We knew that it was bad, but... I guess this just affirmed how serious it really was..." Suga replied, putting some of Oikawa's never ending questions to rest. Oikawa nodded and held Hinata closer.

 

"Can I ask you something?" Daichi asked.

 

"What is it, Cap'n?" Oikawa replied, his eyes fixated on the peaceful face Hinata had as he rested.

 

"Why?" Daichi spoke. Oikawa slowed his pace a little, caught off guard by the question. "You always seemed so cold and aloof, not really caring too deeply for anyone, even your teammates... So why? Why are you all of a sudden so ready to help Hinata? Why are you so protective and perfect at being his boyfriend for someone you usually loathe on the court?" Oikawa thought deeply on these words. They were true; Oikawa was cold and aloof, it's what made him Oikawa. So why did he care so much about this small boy? 

 

He stared at Hinata's face, sleeping quietly, and found the answer.

 

"I'm just being as selfish as I always am. I found a piece of the sun and don't want to let it go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please disregard the previous update that I deleted because it was trash and I apologize

Kageyama knew something was wrong. Though Hinata had improved in practice, the dark circles under his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Kageyama. He watched Hinata carefully and always wanted to question if he was okay when he entered with bloodshot eyes, but his small friend always smiled and acted as if everything was okay.

 

He had caught Hinata dozing every now and again during lunch, but only woke him once class started. He felt that was the most he could do to help the shattered boy. No matter how much he wanted to help, he knew he couldn't do much.

 

"O-Oikawa... Senpai...." Kageyama called sheepishly to his brunette senpai before Hinata got to him.

 

"What is it, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa smiled warmly. It was no wonder why Hinata clung to the rueful setter; he was handsome, and there was something different in his demeanor when Hinata was around...

 

"Can I talk with you?" Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stared at the ground.

 

"Sure. Let me have Hinata stay here then when we talk." Oikawa walked past Kageyama briskly to get to the little spot of sunshine. Kageyama bristled slightly as he watched the two interact.

 

Hinata was exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep well. The only times he didn't have nightmares were when Oikawa carried him home and he happened to doze off. The pictures has been a crude reminder of Hinata's hellish reality. Every night was an endless horror of being chased and caught... It was beginning to really take it's toll on Hinata's body. His limbs ached and he could barely stand without feeling dizzy. He shook his head and smiled. He couldn't let anyone know...

 

"Chibi-chan!" Oikawa called in a sing-song voice. His smile seemed to brighten the room when Hinata turned and looked at him. His head felt a little lighter and he felt he could breathe. Oikawa's long arms wrapped around his body and held him close. "How was your day?" Hinata let his body relax against Oikawa's, almost letting himself go slack.

 

"It was okay, Oikawa-senpai... Are we getting me a new phone today?" He peered up at Oikawa with his deep, amber eyes. Oikawa nodded, but immediately noticed how tired Hinata appeared.

 

"I'll be one moment, okay? Tobio-chan wanted to talk to me. You wait here." Oikawa kissed the top of Hinata's head and helped him stand up straight. "Chibi-chan... Are you sure you're okay?" Oikawa asked, brow furrowed, eyes inspecting him. Hinata's cheeks flushed slightly as he nodded and looked to the ground. He guessed there was no escaping Oikawa's ever seeing eyes.

 

"Hinata," Oikawa's breath puffed across Hinata's face as he spoke softly, "you know you can tell me anything, right?" His thumb brushed against Hinata's cheek gently as Oikawa cupped his face in his hand. Hinata nodded and snuggled his cheek against Oikawa's warm hand. "Alright... I'll be right back, Chibi-chan. Why don't you sit and rest?" Hinata did as Oikawa suggested as he walked away, turning back to look at Hinata with worry every now and again.

 

"Did you notice?" Kageyama asked as soon as Oikawa reached him.

 

"He looks like the walking dead... Is he doing okay in class?" Oikawa watched the ginger from the corner of his eye. 

 

"He doesn't fall asleep until the lunch hour... But he doesn't sleep very soundly." Kageyama tried not to watch Hinata as to avoid suspicion from him, but it was hard when he was so damned worried.

 

"What do you mean?" Oikawa's face hardened as he stared at Kageyama.

 

"He'll twitch and sometimes he'll kind of... I don't know how to say it without it sounding weird, but he'll whimper. He isn't loud, but I sit right in front of him when I'm eating so no one else bugs him..." Kageyama's face felt warm as he explained to Oikawa.

 

"Sounds like you watch over him quite frequently." Oikawa crossed his arms and stared at Kageyama, a fire behind his iris'.

 

"Well, yeah... He's my friend." Kageyama scrambled over his words as Oikawa gazed at him.

 

"I hope that's what you hope to stay at, Tobio-chan. I appreciate you looking out for him, but remember that _I'm_ his boyfriend." Oikawa grinned at him. Kageyama glared as his anger began to bubble over.

 

"I know that... Just... Make sure he's sleeping, okay? I can't serve to him if he's exhausted." Kageyama huffed as he walked away. Oikawa couldn't help the triumphant smirk that played over his lips as he watched Kageyama walk away. Oikawa knew that he had feelings for Hinata, but he was never going to act on them. He rolled his eyes and turned to see Hinata dozing against the wall of the gym. He gazed at him endearingly and walked to him.

 

It was when he sat down next to the boy that he noticed what Kageyama was talking about. Hinata's limbs twitched violently, probably more than how Kageyama described. His face was scrunched, as if he was in pain. His voice was quiet, but Oikawa could still hear the whimpers, almost as if they were pleas. Oikawa's heart sank. He was having nightmares because of Ushijima.

 

He reached to pull the sleeping body in his arms, but when his hand touched Hinata's arm, Hinata woke.

 

"Don't do this!" He yelled, eyes blazing and heart hammering against his chest. He looked around the empty gym to find only Oikawa sitting next to him. His eyes watered as he stared at Oikawa's worried face.

 

"Hinata, it's okay... It's only me." Oikawa pulled Hinata to sit between his legs so he could envelope him. His jacket that he wore almost covered the red head completely as his arms wrapped around the tiny body. Oikawa showered Hinata in kisses from the top of his head to his chin as Hinata cried. Oikawa wipe every tear away, cooing to him as he let it all out. 

 

"He's always there, Oikawa... I can't sleep. I can't be at home without thinking he's going to go into he house! He's... It's as if he's in every shadow... He's in all of my nightmare! I don't know what to do!" Hinata bellowed. Oikawa's arms tightened around him as he let Hinata's head rest against his shoulder. Hinata's body shuddered as he cried violently. "I'm so tired... I just want to be able to rest..." He sobbed. 

 

"I know, Hinata... It's okay..." He hushed as he rubbed the boys back. "I'm here. I'll make sure you're safe." He assured him. Hinata nodded against Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa gently pet at Hinata's hair as the small crow came to calm sniffling. "How long?"

 

"Since it all started..." Hinata admitted quietly. Oikawa nodded.

 

"Is there any way you can rest without nightmares?" Oikawa still brushed his fingers through Hinata's hair as they cuddled against the wall of the gym. Hinata stayed quiet, too embarrassed to admit that he had the nicest dreams when sleeping in Oikawa's arms. Oikawa, however, noticed the lack of response and looked down at the boy curiously. "Hinata?" He watched as Hinata's face went from pink to red.

 

"I... I guess..." Hinata avoided Oikawa's gaze.

 

"Hinata, what are you not telling me?" Oikawa watched him. Hinata still averted his gaze elsewhere.

 

"Well... I... I'm able to sleep when you're with me..." Hinata explained lowly. His face was tomato red at this point, and Oikawa couldn't help it when his heart thumped against his chest. He was just too damn adorable.

 

"That's nothing to be embarrassed of, Chibi-chan. I'm your boyfriend, after all. I'm glad to know you feel safe with me." Oikawa pressed his lips to Hinata's forehead, and the small one snuggled closer into Oikawa. "We are in quite the dilemma, though." Oikawa sighed, drawing circles on Hinata's back softly. Hinata furrowed his brow and stared at him. "It's not like I can just stay the night and hold you while you sleep... I mean, we haven't even been on an official date yet, Chibi-chan." Oikawa teased slightly. Hinata blushed even more. A deep laugh escaped Oikawa's lips as his head tilted back.

 

"Chibi-chan! You are too cute!" He held Hinata as they fell to the side. Oikawa gazed into Hinata's eyes while they laid on the floor of the gym. Oikawa's arms were still tangled around Hinata as they faced one another. Oikawa moved closer and planted a kiss on Hinata's nose. He couldn't help himself as his lips moved and caught Hinata's. Gently, Oikawa's lips moved with Hinata's. He felt small hands tangle into his hair as his teeth grazed over Hinata's lower lip. He couldn't get enough of the sweet intoxication that was Hinata Shouyou. Hinata shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of Oikawa's lips against his; the warmth that ebbed from him made Hinata want to be so close. He basked in the feeling of velvet lips playing across his.

 

They laid there for a while longer, Oikawa holding Hinata as his eye's fluttered in and out of sleep. Oikawa smiled softly as Hinata's eyes finally shut, allowing the boy to sleep. Oikawa then moved slowly and carefully as he picked Hinata up. The sunspot squirmed slightly and made a face, but relaxed as soon as Oikawas held him closer to his chest. Oikawa figured it was time to go home.

 

He walked outside the gym, whete Kageyama leaned against the wall.

 

"You're still here?" Oikawa asked, surprised to see him.

 

"I wanted to make sure he's okay..." Kageyama mumbled. Oikawa sighed. He had watched the duo together at matches, seen the way that Kageyama looked at Hinata, pushed Kageyama to tell Hinata how he felt...

 

"I'm sorry, Tobio, but... I don't think I can support what I did before." Oikawa protectively held Hinata, not willing to surrender him. Kageyama nodded, lips a tight, unhappy line.

 

"I figured. The way you look at him... It's as if he's the only person in the room." Kageyama sighed. Oikawa didn't feel any guilt as he held on to Hinata; his little ray of sun.

 

"I guess... because he is." Oikawa smiled down at Hinata. Kageyama huffed out a laugh as he pushed off the wall. 

 

"Just so long as it stays thay way." Kageyama walked away, leaving Oikawa to carry Hianta home again.

 

Oikawa took his hoodie off and wrapped Hinata in it, shielding him from the brisk air. The cold bit at his arms, but he didn't mind. His heart felt light as he walked with the boy in his arms. Hinata didn't stir the entire way home; he slept peacefully. Not a single nightmare plagued him while he rested, nestled in Oikawa's arms.

 

He dreaded waking Hinata; he wanted to let him sleep forever. However, when Oikawa rounded the corner towards Hinata's home, he slowly began waking him. He brushed his hand through his hair and dusted light kisses across his face.

 

"Hinata, you're home." He whispered into his ear. Hinata's eyes scrunched as he frowned, not wanting to wake up. "Chibi-chan..." Oikawa kissed his cheek. Hinata eyes lifted as he woke up. "You're home now, Hinata."

 

Hinata groaned and hid his face in Oikawa's arm. Oikawa chuckled and ruffled Hinata's hair. "You need to go to bed, Chibi-chan."

 

"Not without you!" He whined. Oikawa froze at his words. His cheeks burned as he stared at the ginger haired boy peeking up at him. 

 

"I didn't realize that you were so bold, Chibi-chan!" Oikawa poked at Hinata's sides, making him squirm and burst out in laughter. 

 

"Senpai! S-stop! I'm ticklish!" Hinata gasped.

 

"Well good. It's time for you to get up!" Oikawa grinned. Hinata pouted. "I'll be here in the morning, Chibi-chan." Oikawa smiled. Hinata nodded and moved slightly. Oikawa set him on his feet.

 

"See you tomorrow?" Hinata yawned and stretched, Oikawa's much too large jacket drooping down his arms.

 

"Of course, my Hinata." Oikawa brushed Hinata's hair behind his ear. Hinata motioned to Oikawa's jacket, but Oikawa shook his head. "It should help you sleep." Oikawa winked at Hinata. 

 

"Thank you, Oikawa!" Hinata jumped and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist. Oikawa laughed and kissed the top of Hinata's head. 

 

"Just think of it as an early Christmas present." Oikawa grinned. Hinata nodded and released Oikawa from the hug. "Good night, Hinata." Oikawa pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before Hinata turned and bounced to his home. He waved an enthusiastic hand hidden by a jacket sleeve at Oikawa, who waved back. Once Hinata was safely inside, Oikawa turned to leave.

 

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Oikawa called, voice low and threatening.

 

"As long as it takes." Ushijima came out from hiding behind a wall next to Hinata's home.

 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Oikawa snarled, turning to face him.

 

"However long it takes for him to come running back to me." Ushijima hissed.

 

"Why would he ever to that when he has someone who actually gives a shit about him?" Oikawa glared. Ushjima smirked, and Oikawa found himself wanting to lurch at him.

 

"There were time that he looked like he was enjoying himself." Ushijima shrugged. "I figure that once he's done playing pretend with you, he'd come crawling back and beg me to tak-"

 

"Shut up, you pompous shit. Hinata isn't pretending. He's genuinely happy, but you wouldn't know what that looks like since you tortured him." Oikawa snarled. Ushijima crossed his arms and raised an eye brow.

 

"And you believe there's no chance of him coming back?"

 

"Not with me around."

 

"So then what happens when you leave for college?"

 

"You will too." Oikawa and Ushijima stared at each other in the light of the street lamp.

 

"You can't always protect him. You won't always be there, and that one moment you slip up, I'll be waiting." Ushijima threatened. Oikawa's lips flicked into a sneering smirk.

 

"I'll be counting on it. But if I ever catch you around him, looking at him, touching him... There will be hell to pay. Understand?" Oikawa grinned. Ushijima smirked back at him.

 

"Understood." With that, Ushijima turned and left. Oikawa watched as he sauntered away.

 

There was no way he'd let someone snuff out his light.


	5. Chapter 5

"I haven't heard from you in a month! Do you know how worried I was!?" Kenma's voice scolded over the new phone that Hinata held. Hinata cowered in Oikawa's arms at the harshness of his voice. They sat on the floor of the gym, weekend morning practice coming to an end. 

 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I have a reason." Hinata apologized. He could practically hear Kenma rolling his eyes.

 

"Which is?" Kenma pushed. Hinata went silent. His voice was caught in his throat, unable to be sounded. Oikawa's hand brushed against Hinata's cheek, catching the boys attention. His deep, chocolate eyes stared into Hinata's, giving him the courage he needed.

 

"I'd rather explain in person, Kenma... Are you free the next couple of days?" Hinata nervously tugged at the hem of his shorts as he sat between Oikawa's legs. The bruises had began healing, but were still rather dark, making Oikawa cringe and clench his jaw at the same time. Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin when Oikawa's warm hand covered his. Hinata visibly relaxed as Oikawa softly squeezed his hand, reminding Hinata that he was there.

 

"For you? Of course... But you do realize that if I come over, Kuroo and Bokuto are both coming, right?" Kenma reminded Hinata.

 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Hinata bit at his bottom lip. Kenma and Kuroo had been dating for over a year, and Kuroo tended to be very protective of both Kenma and Hinata. There was no way that he'd let Kenma travel alone. Bokuto would probably end up tagging along because he wanted to see Hinata, who he referred to as his, "small crow son."

 

"Won't you have to tell them eventually?" Oikawa gazed at Hinata, an eye brow raised. Hinata pouted, knowing he wasn't going to be able to worm his way out. He nodded and sighed.

 

"That's okay. We can have a sleep over. All five of us!" Hinata stuck his tongue at Oikawa.

 

"As if I would let the four of you be alone without me being there. Count me in, Chibi-chan." Oikawa chuckled and kissed Hinata's cheek.

 

"Five? Is Kageyama coming?" Kenma asked, confused.

 

"Oh, um... Not exactly." Hinata's face blushed.

 

"Then who's coming over besides us?" Kenma urged.

 

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Hurry up and get here tonight! Bye!" Hinata hung up the phone. Oikawa stared at him, surprised.

 

"Am I  _that_ embarassing to be with? I'm hurt!" He pouted. Hinata shook his head and snuggled closer to him. Oikawa couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips as he rested his chin on Hinata's head.

 

"It's not that, Oikawa-senpai. It's more a matter of Kenma will keep asking questions. It's just easier in person." Hinata explained.

 

"Fair enough. Are you ready for this?" Oikawa asked. Hinata shrugged.

 

"I kind of have to be, now. They'll be here in a couple hours." He sighed. Oikawa's arms found their way around Hinata.

 

"I'll be with you the entire time." He reassured the nervous boy. Hinata nodded below him. They sat there, Hinata protected by Oikawa's warmth as cool air filtered into the gym from the open door beside them. Hinata's head rested against Oikawa's chest as he listened to Oikawa's heart beat, listened to his steady breathing. "Why don't you and I go pass some time by the station? There's plenty of places to go." Oikawa suggested.

 

"Sure, but..." Hinata stopped. 

 

"What is it, Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked. Hinata shook his head and tried to move past what he was going to say. "Hinata, tell me, please." Oikawa's hand ran through red, silky hair.

 

"Can't we sit like this a bit longer?" Hinata asked shyly. He could feel his face heat up. Oikawa laughed softly.

 

"We can out of here, too. I'm your boyfriend, after all. I think they want us to close the gym, though. We've been in here a while. Who knows, they may get suspicious of us, Chibi-chan." Oikawa teased.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata's face was definitely red if it wasn't already. Oikawa let out a loud chuckle.

 

"I'm just teasing, Hinata." Oikawa placed a gentle kiss to Hinata's forehead and smiled down at the boy. "Let's go, yeah?" Hinata nodded, and they both got up to leave the gym.

 

On their way to the station, they walked hand in hand, talking about anything and everything. It warmed Oikawa to the core whenever he saw Hinata smile. There was something in the bright boys grin; the small freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose, the single dimple that appeared only when he was genuinely gleeful, the way his iris' would sparkle. He appreciated all of this about Hinata. He adored the way Hinata's eyes would fixate on him when he was talking, as if he was the only person that mattered in the entire world. Oikawa couldn't get enough, and he would endlessly soak in all that he could of Hinata, always wanting to be near him. He wasn't sure if it was too early to tell, but he felt he was falling for Hinata Shouyou, and that was perfectly wonderful to him. Somewhere deep within, Oikawa felt that he'd do anything for him.

 

They sat at a cafe in front of the station, Oikawa's focus on Hinata alone for the entirety of their afternoon together. He enjoyed listening to the enthusiastic crow, especially when he made sound effects fort things he could not describe.

 

"Oikawa-senpai?" Hinata's eyes were aglow with excitement.

 

"Yes?" Oikawa smiled at him, enthralled by his precious boyfriend.

 

"Ushijima told me things... He told me I wouldn't ever be able to find someone who treated me better than him... But he was wrong. He was so wrong." Hinata smiled widely, eyes closing, tears falling. "He didn't tell me I'd have you to help me, and I'm really happy that I do." 

 

Oikawa's heart pounded against his chest. In meer seconds, Hinata was in his arms. He gazed softly at him as he pulled him close. Hinata's lips parted slightly as Oikawa's pressed against his, silky and warm. Hinata's hand found way to Oikawa's hair while the other clung to his shirt. Oikawa's heart thumped against his rib cage as his lips moved against Hinata's. He could feel Hinata shudder under him as his tongue dragged over Hinata's bottom lip. 

 

"Hinata?" They froze when someone called for the smaller. Hinata immediately parted from Oikawa, but Oikawa didn't let him out of his arms; he simply loosened his hug. Hinata turned and faced his three close friends, face beet red.

 

"Oikawa Tooru!? What the hell is going on? And _why_  are you locking face with  _this guy_?" Kuroo glared at Oikawa, who glared back and pulled Hinata closer. Kuroo glared even more when he noticed Oikawa moving closer to Hinata.

 

"What the hell are you doing to my little crow son!?" Bokuto jumped towards them. Oikawa then stood in front and guarded Hinata from all three.

 

"' _This guy_ ' happens to be Hinata's boyfriend." Oikawa crossed his arms and gave them a deadpan look. All three stared in confusion. Hinata jumped to his feet and stood between them.

 

"Let's all just ca-"

 

"Hinata, you're seriously dating him?" Kuroo interrupted. 

 

"I don't approve, dear child." Bokuto side glanced Oikawa.

 

"Hinata, I'm worried. I don't know what's going on, but it doesn't seem okay." Kenma urged.

 

"Enough!" Hinata yelled. Oikawa smirked slightly. He was starting to get annoyed, but was relieved that Hinata shut them up before he did. "Listen, I know that everything is confusing right now, but I promised that I'd explain everything, right?" He huffed. The trio nodded. "Then let's go." He grabbed Oikawa's hand and turned away, walking fast towards his house.

 

No one said a word as they walked. Oikawa watched Hinata carefully from the corner of his eye, looking for any sign that he was distressed. The expression on Hinata face said it all, though: he really didn't mean to yell at them. Oikawa wanted to laugh, but held it back. Instead, he squeezed Hinata's hand to get his attention. Once the ginger was looking at him, he giggled a little and gave him a warm smile. Hinata smiled back, noticeably calmer.

 

Once they were at Hinata's home, they made their way to his room and sat. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kenma all stared at Hinata as he rested against Oikawa's chest, between his legs.

 

"So?" Kuroo crossed his arms and waited.

 

"Just wait, okay? I'm trying to think of the words..." Hinata twiddled his thumbs as he scrunched his face in thought. Oikawa's hands moved and held Hinata's. The small boy looked up at him, and Oikawa gave him a look of reassurance. Hinata nodded, face determined a no longer scared.

 

"Do you remember how my team beat Shiratorizawa?" He began. 

 

"What does that have to do with this?" Kenma eyed Hinata suspiciously. 

 

"Everything." Oikawa's voice boomed authoritatively. Kenma stared at him, then turned back to Hinata, who nodded in agreement.

 

"Well, after we beat them, Ushijima Wakatoshi came to my school. He stopped me after practice. He told me he was really impressed with how well our team did, specifically how well  _I_ did. He told me he thought it'd be fun if we practiced together."

 

"So you've been practicing with him, and that's why you didn't bother the text?" Kuroo interrupted again.

 

"Jesus Christ. You asked why, and he's trying to explain. Let him finish." Oikawa snapped. Kuroo's eyes widened in shock. Oikawa scoffed.

 

"Anyways... We practiced together for a couple days, and it was really fun. Then, after practice on the third day, Ushijima told me he wanted to hang out more, so we got food. After the fifth day, he told me he had videos of teams from nationals last year, so I agreed to go to his house..." Oikawa felt Hinata shake in his arms.

 

"Hinata, you're okay." He whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

"It... It was all a lie." Hinata's voice cracked. Oikawa felt warm tears hit his arms. He hushed Hinata quietly, but let him finish his story. "He made me do things I didn't want to do... He pushed me down, almost every day, and made me... He wouldn't let me practice, and if I mentioned it, it got worse... He took my virginity by force..." 

 

Oikawa looked at the three. Kenma's eyes were wide in horror; Kuroo looked as though he were ready to murder, as did Bokuto. Oikawa pressed light kissed on Hinata's cheeks as he regained his composure.

 

"Oikawa was the first to know... He saved me from him. He stopped him..." Hinata explained. No one said anything as Oikawa ran his hand through Hinata's hair, earning a loving gaze from the boy.

 

"Shouyou... I... Why didn't you tell us?" Bokuto furrowed his brow and watched the two. Oikawa glared slightly at him.

 

"I didn't know what to do. I thought the team was too busy, and I didn't even realize what exactly it was until Oikawa pointed it out... I didn't know..." Hinata replied. Kuroo nodded and put an arm around Kenma. Oikawa knew Kuroo was thinking of how he'd feel if something that awful happened to Kenma.

 

"Sho-kun!" Kenma cried out, tears falling from his face. Hianta turned to look at him, and broke down. Oikawa let Hinata crawl out of his arms and Kuroo let Kenma go as well. The two hugged between the group and cried. Oikawa looked to the other two, who were still in shock.

 

"I guess... Thank you, but why are you his boyfriend?" Bokuto asked, still slightly confused.

 

"I promised him I'd put an end to Ushijima's acts." Oikawa explained. Kuroo and Bokuto nodded in understanding. "And it just so happens I have a thing for small gingers who tend to be overwhelmingly energetic." Oikawa smiled endearingly at the boy, who was being comforted by his best friend.

 

"Just know that if you hurt him, a lot of people are going to hurt you right back." Kuroo threatened.

 

"Good thing my name isn't Ushijima, then." Oikawa smirked. Kuroo and Bokuto moved closer to Hinata and took turns giving him hugs. Oikawa moved and pulled Hinata into his arms once more. "I know I might not have shared this before, Chibi-chan, but I'm not too keen on sharing you with anyone." He breathed into Hinata's ear for only him to hear. Hinata's face went red and Oikawa could have sworn he saw steam come from his ears.

 

 

"You know you can come to us though, right?" Bokuto asked, genuinely worried.

 

"Of course I do!" Hinata beamed at them. They all seemed to relax at this. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." He fidgeted.

 

"Better now than never, Sho-kun." Kenma sniffled, giving him a heartfelt smile. Hinata nodded and looked up at Oikawa. 

 

"What is it, Hinata?" He grinned. Hinata's lips pressed against his softly.

 

"Thank you." Oikawa was captivated. Captivated by amber eyes warmer than the sun, by soft, pink lips sweet enough to last Oikawa a life time, by a smile so bright, it would bring light in the darkest of days. He felt himself hold tighter to Hinata, his dear ray of sunlight; his own, personal light sorce. He felt he would never grow old of the ever blooming feeling within his chest. He would never let go of his cherished Hianta Shouyou.

 

The boys all gathered around and planned out ways to rid the world of Ushijima, much to Hinata's entertainment. They ordered pizza and watched Paranormal Acivity with all the lights off (Oikawa took note of how Hinata's face was hidden in his chest the whole movie) and watched Finding Dory right after (to which both Kenma and Hinata cried). They all drank an excessive amount of soda and played truth or dare, which ended with Bokuto running down the street naked while Kuroo threw his clothes out the other window. Oikawa definitely covered Hinata's eyes for that. Everyone chatted and laughed all night, until around three in the morning, when only Oikawa was awake, a sleeping Hinata tangled against his body.

 

That night, Oikawa was able to hold Hinata as he slept. He was able to enjoy Hinata's scent rubbing off on him as orange hair tickled his chin. He basked in the nearness of _his_  boyfriend. He listened to his soft breaths and felt his heart beating against his chest. He let his lips linger on Hinata's neck as he rested his arms, and he let himself fall even deeper than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate everyone who has been supporting this fic. Thank you so much!

"So... is he nice to you?" Kenma asked, gold eyes peering over the large sundae before him. Hinata took a bite of his own and nodded, large sleeves falling partway down his arms every time he lifted them. He and Kenma had been allowed to get ice cream together without the presence of anyone else. Oikawa was very reluctant to let them go, but Kuroo assured him that as long as Kenma was around, Ushijima probably wouldn't rear his ugly head. Hinata enjoyed the fact that he got to spend alone time with his best friend, but he couldn't help the fact that not having Oikawa by his side made him feel so nervous. "Hinata, you seem really distracted." Kenma pouted.

 

"Do I? I'm sorry... it's just that, um... this is the first time I've been out without Oikawa with me." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously while one of his legs bounced. Kenma eyed his leg, then looked back at his face. Orange tufts of hair stuck out from under his beanie that he wore, framing his soft face.

 

"Are you scared?" He asked bluntly. Hinata froze, breath caught in his chest. His amber eyes stared at the ground as he nodded, trying to keep calm. Kenma reached across the table and grabbed his best friends hand. "I'm here for you, Hinata. Nothing is going to happen, I promise." He stated, face serious. Hinata nodded again, trying to believe that what Kenma was saying was true, but he couldn't convince himself. There were just so many possibilities of things that could go wrong...

 

Kenma sensed his tension and sighed; he guessed this was something not even Hinata's best friend could solve. "Tell me about Oikawa." His face softened toward the red head, who stopped jittering.

 

"Oikawa-senpai?" Hinata's head ticked to the side curiously.

 

"No, not Oikawa- _senpai_. Oikawa the boyfriend." Kenma raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Hinata had earlier explained that he and Oikawa's relationship was a farce to scare Ushijima, but Kenma had his doubts, and for obvious reasons.

 

"O-oh... He's... he's nice, I guess. He's really protective, that's for sure... um..." Kenma let out an impatient breath and gave Hinata a pointed look.

 

"Then tell me about how you _feel_ with Oikawa." He rolled his eyes. Hinata looked away and thought for a moment.

 

"Well... I feel warm, and fuzzy.... I feel like I'm actually understood, cared about, really. I always knew he could easily read people, but I never understood how he used it to his advantage, but now I do. He can read people, so he knows exactly what they need when they need it..." Hinata smiled wistfully, eyes soft. Kenma stared in amazement; never before had he seen this side of Hinata. He figured that Oikawa really meant what he said when he promised to watch over Hinata...

 

"He's always there when I need him, and he's really funny. Sometimes, when I'm nervous, he holds my hand and rubs small circles with his thumb. I guess he just knows that it calms me..." Hinata went on. "He even let me keep a few of his sweaters to wear because I don't have all that many and it's getting cold. I used to think he was some ruthless ruler, but I know that isn't the case." Hinata laughed under his breath. His eyes finally met Kenma, who smirked at him. "What?" Hinata asked, cheeks going red.

 

"I think there is more to this than you realize, Hinata." He raised an eyebrow and watched at Hinata pieced together everything, slowly but surely figuring out his true feelings. His head whipped to Kenma, eyes wide.

 

"Kenma! This is all real!" He exclaimed. Kenma rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand while smiling enduringly at his best friend.

 

"Duh, Sho-kun." Hinata jumped to his feet and rushed around to him, grabbing him into a hug.

 

"Thank you, Kenma!" He giggled. Kenma let out a few small laughs and tried to push Hinata away.

 

"Calm down, calm down. Just don't lose your head in the clouds." He shoved. Hinata gave him wide grin and a thumbs up. "We should probably get going, Sho-kun. It's starting to get late, and they wanted to get katsudon tonight." Kenma tucked a blonde piece of hair behind his ear. He had most of it up in a bun, but a few strands managed to escape on their walk to the parlor.

 

"Katsudon! Katsudon!" Hinata jumped, overly ecstatic at his new revelation and the fact that they were getting delicious food later on. Kenma rolled his eyes once more and pulled out his phone to text Kuroo that they were leaving the parlor. "Let's go get them, Kenma!" Hinata smiled. He was positive that the boy really meant, 'I want to get Oikawa,' rather than, 'them.'

 

They began their walk back to the Hinata household, where Kenma was sure Oikawa was dying a slow and painful death because of Bokuto and Kuroo being, well, Bokuto and Kuroo. Kenma pocketed his phone once more when he saw that Kuroo had texted to be safe and turned his attention back to the jumping fire cracker beside him. He tugged at his sweater and pulled Hinata back to the earth before he floated away and laughed.

 

"You really haven't changed." Kenma chuckled, happy that Hinata wasn't so easily changed, despite the circumstances.

 

"Of course not, Kenma. It would take a lot more than that to make me change." Hinata grinned heartily at him. Kenma's eyes widened at this, but Hinata hopped in front of him before he could ask what he meant. He decided to save it for a later time and instead enjoyed watching the energetic ball of sun lead the way to his home.

 

Kenma didn't have time to react as a large figure stalked around the corner, right behind Hinata, and grabbed him. Hinata gasped out, almost yelled, but a rough hand covered his mouth, silencing him. Kenma followed the person, fast on his feet.

 

"I'm surprised Oikawa let you wander off your leash, Hinata." Ushijima's breath was sickeningly warm against Hinata's neck. Chapped lips forced themselves onto Hinata's as he tried desperately to break free.

 

 _No!_ His mind urged. This was not what he wanted, this wasn't like Oikawa's kisses. His kisses were soft and warm, and they actually meant something to both of them.

 

His arms pushed against Ushijima's strong body, trying to pry himself away from the beast. "It'll only be worse if you struggle. I promise I'll be softer if you just come with me, right now." Ushijima warned. Hinata shook his head violently and gasped for air. "And you were just staring to be submissive, too... Looks like we're going to have to retrain you, Hinata." He smirked, much to Hinata's disgust.

 

"Get the hell off of me!" He shrieked, kicking, scratching, biting. Ushijima only got angrier, and hit him in his side.

 

"That's no way to talk to me." He hissed in his ear. Hinata struggled more as wet lips clamped on his neck and began to suck against his skin. Tears stung his eyes; now there'd be more of Ushijima left on his body...

 

"Hey, dirt-bag-jima." Kenma's voice rang out. Ushijima turned to look at the pudding headed boy. A fist collided with his nose, making him stumble back and release Hinata, who immediately ran behind Kenma. Hinata was amazed as Kenma glared, still in fighting stance, ready to attack. "Keep your filthy fucking hands off of my best friend!" He yelled and charged at Ushijima. A fist collided with Ushijima's gut, making him gasp, and a foot hit his crotch. Hinata backed away, not knowing what to do as Kenma defended him. He wasn't even sure where Kenma had learned how to fight, but he was amazing. Hinata cheered him on, tears drying in his face, but then froze in fright when Ushijima landed a punch on Kenma's face, making him hit the ground.

 

His head whipped up, fuming as he made his way back to Hinata. The orange haired boy backed away and tried to run, but there was nothing but a wall. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the all too familiar situation.

 

"Now, are you going to come quietly, or do I need to take you by force and teach you what respect means?" Ushijima grabbed Hinata's arm roughly and tugged him away.

 

"No! Kenma! Oikawa! No!" Hinata's small fingers ripped at Ushijima's hand, making him bleed.

 

"You're going to pay for that, Hinata." Ushijima threatened. Hinata stared up at him with large, panicked eyes. Ushijima smirked. "This is why you should have never left, Hinata. Look at what happens to those you care about." He pointed to Kenma, who was trying to pick himself off the ground. "This is _all your fault_." The words rang in Hinata's head over and over as Ushijima began pulling him away once more.

 

"Hinata! Don't let him do this to you! Fight!" Kenma wailed, tears mixing with the dirt and blood on his face. Hinata heard his words, gazed back at the golden eyes that desperately wanted to save him, but he was nothing but a coward. He couldn't protect anyone, even his best friend was better at fighting than him...

 

"Get the fuck off _my boyfriend!_ " Ushijima was tackled t the floor as Oikawa's blurry body came into view. Hinata just watched, dazed and unaware of everything that was happening.

 

Oikawa's face was beyond angry, it looked hellish as he unleased all of his fury on Ushijima. The broad boy below him tried to block unsuccessfully as Oikawa ambushed him with a series of hits that he had been waiting to lay on him. Bokuto grabbed Hinata, still dazed, and pulled him away from the two. He tried to get Hinata's attention, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the pissed off brunette that kept fighting for him. The chestnut haired boy with the soft brown eyes that now burned in rage. The older boy that Hinata never imagined would care for him. The boy that still called Hinata _his_ boyfriend.

 

"Oikawa! That's enough." Kuroo pulled him off of Ushijima. Hinata stared at his bloodied knuckles. Oikawa breathed heavily, eyes gazing at Hinata. Ushijima tried to get up, but Kuroo kicked his side. "Stay the fuck down." He snarled. His fist met Ushijima's already swollen face. "Don't ever touch my boyfriend again." He scowled. Kenma rushed to Kuroo's side and hugged him. "Thank the gods you're safe. I don't know what I would have done." Kuroo sighed into Kenma's neck, pulling him close and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

 

"I can handle myself, thanks to you. Thanks for coming when I texted." Kenma grinned. Kuroo rolled his eyes and frowned at the bruise blossoming on his cheek. "Kuroo, I'm fine." Kenma urged, tilting his head to Hinata.

 

Oikawa crouched in front of the short red head, staring into his eyes. Soft, brown eyes. They enveloped Hinata as he slowly came to. 

 

"Chibi-chan, I've got you." He smiled warmly. Hinata nodded. His lips quivered, and Oikawa frowned in confusion. Hinata burst into tears, crying loudly. Oikawa immediately grabbed him into his arms, his calming scent surrounding Hinata. "Let's go home, Hinata." Oikawa's cool breath tickled Hinata's ear as he scooped the crying boy into his arms.

 

Hinata cried the entire way home as Oikawa gazed lovingly down at him. Kuroo kept a protective arm around Kenma as they walked and talked with Bokuto. Oikawa cooed to Hinata as his crying slowly turned to harsh sniffles and deep breaths. His fingers twirled the frays of hair that stuck out from under his beanie, loving how Hinata looked in his sweater. Hinata curled in Oikawa's arms, not wanting to ever leave the sanctuary of warmth and peace.

 

"We're here, Chibi-chan." Oikawa spoke delicately to Hinata, voice serene and cool. Hinata looked around, but didn't recognize the area. "Well... sort of. We're at my house. I figured you didn't want your parents asking questions..." He explained. Hinata nodded, glad that Oikawa was such a quick thinker. "My parents are gone for the weekend, so you don't have to worry about them." He explained further. Hinata nodded, realizing how exhausted he felt. "You all are welcome here. We have a large guest room." Oikawa smiled at Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kenma.

 

"Thank you, Oikawa. We'll come back, but... I think we're going to eat, and I think Hinata wants some time for himself." Kenma smiled gently at Hinata, who offered a discouraged one back. "I hope you don't believe what he said to you, Sho-kun." Kenma sad frankly, brows furrowed in slight frustration. Oikawa felt Hinata squirm a little. Kenma sighed and rolled his eyes, then stared at Oikawa. "Take care of him. We'll be back in a couple of hours." He ordered firmly. Oikawa nodded. The three turned, but Bokuto ran back before the left to pat Hinata's head lightly.

 

"We all care about you, small crow son." He smiled brightly at Hinata, who sniffled. Oikawa gazed down at him, watching his face carefully. Bokuto rejoined the other two, and they walked off to get dinner. Oikawa carried Hinata into his home. Hinata watched as the scenery changed from room to room, until they walked in to a dark room, cool and comfortable. Oikawa closed the door and laid him on the bed. Hinata was immediately met with Oikawa's scent as his nose rubbed against the sheets.

 

Oikawa said nothing as they laid there. The lights were left off, the room only illuminated by what light could filter through from the hallway. Hinata stared at the blue wall in front of him. Oikawa moved slightly, and he was over Hinata, gazing down at him. Hinata stared at him blankly. Oikawa furrowed his brow and trailed his eyes across his body. Hinata felt exposed even though he was fully clothed. He watched Oikawa's face as his eyes widened, staring at a mark left on Hinata's neck. Hinata's hand slapped against the bruised skin from Ushijima's mouth and averted his eyes, lips quivering.

 

"Where did he touch you?" Oikawa asked tenderly, surprising Hinata. He turned back to Oikawa's face to see the pained expression he wore. Gently, Oikawa removed Hinata's hand and uncovered the hickey left on his neck. "Shouyou, where else did he touch you?" Oikawa ducked his head down and placed a kiss onto Hinata's neck where the mark was. Hinata was confused, but let Oikawa kiss him. "Is it okay if I fix this and make it mine?" Oikawa's teeth nibbled against Hinata's ear lobe. Hinata gulped and nodded. Oikawa's eyes met his briefly, hungry and lustful, before he ducked back to Hinata's neck. His plush lips kissed Hinata's neck. His tongue slid against his skin. Hinata nearly groaned when Oikawa's hand traced up and down his torso under his sweater, fingers warm and needy. Oikawa's teeth grazed over the mark before taking the skin between his lips, sucking lightly, teeth pulling ever so tenderly, making Hinata gasp in pleasure. He hadn't ever felt this way before, but he needed more. Oikawa continued down his neck, leaving his marks, claiming Hinata's skin as an artist claimed canvas. "Shouyou, is this okay?" He pushed the sweater up, exposing the porcelain skin beneath. Hinata nodded, and Oikawa pulled it up and over his head.

 

With no haste, Oikawa's lips met Hinata's, eager to explore further. "Where else did he touch you?" Oikawa breathed. Hinata shivered under his touch as Oikawa's fingers gently rubbed at Hinata's chest. A small groan escaped his lips when Oikawa's finger caressed one of his nipples. "Did he touch you here?" Oikawa's eyes watched Hinata's face greedily as he bit his bottom lip, pleasure making his body writhe. Needing more, Oikawa's lips met Hinata's, pressing fervently, as if he had been deprived. Their hot breathing mixed together as Oikawa pushed Hinata's hands above his head, pinning him with enough force to tell Hinata how much he wanted him, but enough space to show he didn't want to hurt him. Oikawa moved so he was between Hinata's legs, grinding against his body. Hinata shuddered when he felt how hard Oikawa was. Oikawa's hand cupped Hinata's face as his hips moved expertly against Hinata's. "I won't let him touch you ever again, Hinata. Never. I won't let him touch what is mine..." Oikawa murmured against Hinata's skin as his lips pressed soft kisses to his collar bone, his chest, his torso, his hips. Hinata couldn't get enough. His hands tugged at Oikawa's shirt. Oikawa smirked down at the boy and pulled it over his head. Hinata stared at the muscles of his boyfriend; it was as if he were sculpted from marble. "You know, when you look at me like that, I can't promise I'll control myself like I am right now." Oikawa grinned. Hinata's face turned red. "Don't worry, Shouyou... we can take it all at your pace." Oikawa kissed him tenderly. Hinata smiled against his lips.

 

"Thank you, Tooru. Thank you so, so much." Hinata exhaled. Oikawa stared at him.

 

"You used my name..." He gazed at the red head. Hinata's cheeks glowed pink as he averted his eyes.

 

"Is... is that bad?" He stammered.

 

"No, I love it, Shouyou." Oikawa kissed his blushing cheeks and laid next to him, gazing into his eyes. He brushed the hair from his face and let out a long sigh. "Chibi-chan?"

 

"Hmm?" Hinata tilted his head slightly.

 

"What would you say if I said I wanted to be your boyfriend beyond this whole Ushijima thing?" Oikawa's asked, his face flushing slightly. Hinata smiled brightly and chuckled.

 

"I'd say I was thinking the same thing."


	7. Chapter 7

"You really didn't have anything to cover them, huh?" Oikawa asked as he walked with Hinata, eyes glued to the purple marks on the smaller boys neck. Their weekend had ended with a bang, or as Oikawa put it: another night of no sleeping and endless stupidity. Kenma, Kuroo, and Bokuto had all said their goodbye's Sunday morning, and both Oikawa and Hinata spent the afternoon catching up on much needed rest at their own homes.

Hinata's face flushed as he shook he head, lips scrunched into some kind of an embarrassed frown. Oikawa couldn't take his eyes off of the love bites; the color of them was bright and brilliant, screaming that the boy _belonged_ to Oikawa. His heart felt greedy as the need to posses coursed in his veins; Hinata was solely _his_. "I think they're perfect." Oikawa blurted out before he could stop himself. Hinata's eyes widened as his face fell into a deeper blush.

 

"But I still need to cover them, somehow... I'll get in trouble if I don't." Hinata pointed out. Oikawa nodded, knowing very well that schools got very upset at the sight of marks that marred Hinata's neck.

 

"Good thing I've got experience in things like this..." Oikawa mumbled as he dug in his bag. Hinata turned to him with a furrowed brow, not understanding what Oikawa meant. "Chibi-chan, I'm not new to hickeys, and I'm certainly not a virgin." Oikawa snickered at Hinata's baffled look. When what Oikawa had said registered, Hinata ripped his eyes to the ground, making Oikawa burst into laughter. "It's okay, Shouyou." Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hinata from behind an pulled the younger's body against his own. His breath tickled against Hinata's ear as he spoke lowly, "I can teach you everything I know; just thinking about it makes me excited." His teeth grazed against the nape of Hinata's neck, making Hinata gasp aloud. "But it can be taught slowly, so don't worry." Hinata turned to look at Oikawa's captivating grin. He looked as though he wanted to devour Hinata as his eyes glowed hungrily, and Hinata wanted to be. "Now," Oikawa broke away, not wanting to cause more of a scene than he already did, "about those hickeys." He held up a small bottle of cream liquid.

 

"Is that makeup?" Hinata eyed it, nose scrunching in disagreement.

 

"Well, what do you suggest?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly. Hinata shrugged. "That's what I thought. Move your head so I can see them better." He pressed Hinata's head to the side so his neck stretched and made it easier for him to dab the makeup onto the orchid blossoms on Hinata's neck. Hinata shivered as the liquid was spread across his skin, not liking the combination of cold weather and cold makeup. He could not deny that he enjoyed the soft feeling of Oikawa's warm fingers against his skin, though. "That's the best it's going to get, unfortunately." Oikawa sighed as he stood up, grimacing at the fact that you could still make out faint bruising on Hinata's neck. He hadn't realized he had gone that far, but it wasn't like he regretted it; no, he wanted everyone to know Hinata was his. He just didn't want Hinata getting in trouble. He rubbed the back of his neck, and it hit him.

 

Hinata jumped slightly as something was wrapped around his neck lightly. He looked down to see a dark maroon scarf had been placed there by Oikawa. He tugged at it a little, letting some space between his neck and the scarf, but Oikawa ticked his tongue. "What's the point of wearing it if it isn't going to hide your neck?" He pouted, replacing the scarf.

 

"It smells like you, though." Hinata stated bluntly. Oikawa froze a little before going back to moving the scarf. Hinata's words had caught him off guard, and that rarely happened.

 

"Tch. Chibi-chan, you always seem to speak whatever is on your mind." Oikawa blushed.

 

"Well... what's the point of holding in what you're thinking if it could make someone else feel better?" He stared up at Oikawa with large, curious eyes. Oikawa stared back, mouth agape as he pondered Hinata's words.

 

"Good point, Shouyou." Oikawa grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled him toward the school, realizing they were lagging and he was probably going to be late for his own classes. Hinata bounced along beside him the whole way, glad to be with his now _real_ boyfriend. His heart was elated just being in close proximity to the chestnut haired setter. They reached the main gates of the school, and Oikawa slowed their pace. "Be careful, okay? Let me know if there is anything suspicious, and _do not_ go anywhere alone." Oikawa ordered. Hinata nodded and smiled brightly at him. "Promise me that you won't, Shouyou." He placed his hands on his hips and stared at Hinata sternly. Hinata jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist, head resting against the center of his torso.

 

"I promise, Tooru." His eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he peered up at Oikawa affectionately. Oikawa's smile was tender and his eyes were soft as he gazed endearingly at Hinata. He leaned down, and Hinata raised himself onto his tip-toes to reach closer to Oikawa as their lips caressed each others. Oikawa's hand grabbed at the material of Hinata's uniform as he breathed in Hinata's scent, mouth greedily kissing at Hinata's sugary, luscious lips. Hinata's hand ran through glossy curls as they exchanged the passionate kiss.

 

"Ahem." Someone coughed, obviously annoyed at the two. Oikawa controlled himself as he parted from Hinata, eyes lifting in a glare at whoever dare interrupt. Kageyama's eyes were narrowed into slits as he glared back at Oikawa. Hinata bit his bottom lip and licked it, making Oikawa want to capture his lips once more, before turning and facing his friend. "We need to get to class, Hinata." Kageyama stated plainly. He still hadn't stopped glaring at Oikawa, who held on to Hinata possessively, arms draped around his body.

 

"He's right, Shouyou." Oikawa breathed against the back of Hinata's neck. Oikawa stared at Kageyama as he pressed a gentle kiss against the soft skin of Hinata's neck, making Hinata shiver. Kageyama's eyes widened as his jaw clicked in irritation. Oikawa grinned wickedly and turned his attention back to Hinata. "I'll be here when practice is over, okay?" He hugged the small boy in his arms and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

 

"Alright, I'll see you then, Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata planted a chaste kiss on Oikawa's chin, making him laugh because he needed to jump to reach it. Oikawa watched as Hinata bounced away, but Kageyama lingered.

 

"What is it, Tobio?" He sneered, lips twisted in a grim smirk. Kageyama turned his back to him and walked away. As he did, Oikawa's smirk faded and turned into a frown. He didn't like that Kageyama still hadn't confessed to Hinata, that Hinata still didn't realize, making it so Kageyama still thought he had a chance. _No, scratch that._ Oikawa thought. As long as he was around, there wasn't a possibility of Kageyama dating Hinata. He'd make sure of that.

 

Hinata walked with Kageyama to their class, noticing that he was under close watch.

 

"Why are you so... happy?" Kageyama asked, eyeing him. Hinata shrugged.

 

"I just am." He giggled. Kageyama noticed that his lips were a little swollen from kissing Oikawa, and it made his heart hurt. He couldn't stand to see the boy he had fallen for go to the ruthless ruler that was Oikawa Tooru. He couldn't bare to watch as Oikawa slowly, but surely, took possession of Hinata, making it difficult to even speak with Hinata without having to guess at what was going on in his life. He hated the way that Oikawa was holding Hinata this morning, the way that he clearly made Hinata his puppet, as if he were pulling every one of Hinata's heart strings. He couldn't just sit by and wait for Oikawa to hurt Hinata... That's all Hinata was to Oikawa, right? A way to hurt Kageyama? He knew Oikawa hated him, but he didn't realize it was to this extent.

 

"Kageyama?" Hinata gazed up at him in wonder, large eyes never failing to catch Kageyama's breath.

 

"W-what?" He stammered.

 

"I asked if you were okay... you seem kind of dazed." Hinata shrugged. "Is Tired-yama back?" Hinata grinned mischievously.

 

"He never existed!" Kageyama yelled as he moved to smack the back of Hinata's head, but, sure enough, Hinata dodged it and ran ahead of him.

 

"You sure about that? You're movements seem sluggish!" Hinata teased. Kageyama shook a fist at him and chased after, making their way to class the only way they knew how.

 

The day had passed by fairly fast, and before the boys knew it, it was time for practice. They made their way to the club room to get dressed when it hit Hinata: he would have to remove the scarf. His heart beat quickened in his chest as he stood in front of his locker, practice clothes folded neatly before him.

 

"Hinata, you okay?" Tanaka asked when he noticed the boy had been frozen in place for a while. Hinata nodded and smiled nervously. He prayed to the gods that Oikawa's makeup would be good enough to last him through practice.

 

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon." He assured them as he shooed them away. Tanaka shrugged, taking Noya with him to the gym. Once the door closed, he released his breath. He changed at a lethargic pace, not excited to face everyone with his new found enjoyment splashed across his neck. He bit at his bottom lip as he removed the scarf and saw that most of the makeup was still there. He sighed in relief, but knew he had to be careful not to touch it while practicing, what with all the sweat the poured during. This was going to be rough.

 

He entered the gym, expecting everyone to turn and immediately stare at his neck. Of course, this was all just something his mind made him imagine would happen, because no one looked at him as they continued practicing, except for Kageyama, who was waiting patiently for Hinata to join them.

 

"Ready to go?" Kageyama asked as he nodded his head toward the court. Hinata grinned widely and nodded. They had been working on their quick, perfecting it even more in time for nationals, and everyday they had to practice on it was pure bliss for Hinata. There was something he found, peace he guessed, in the way his heart hammered against his chest and sweat dripped from his brow as his hand stung when the ball flew to the ground. In that brief moment, when his body suspends itself in air close to the net, he feels as though he can fly, and all the problems of the past cannot reach him when he is flying; in fact, nothing can. His head spins with adrenaline as he rushes from one side of the court to the next, building endurance to last throughout five matches just like he had when they faced Shiratorizawa. He missed this, this feeling of being at home, when he was trapped under the crushing weight of hiding the truth from his family. But now, thanks to Oikawa, thanks to everyone being so understanding, he was home, and he was ever so happy to be there.

 

Hinata landed on his feet as the last spike slammed against the wood flooring of the court. Ukai had called it for he and Kageyama while the others sat and stretched, laughing and enjoying the cool air in the gym. Hinata rubbed the sweat off of his face, his forehead, his neck...

 

 _His neck_.

 

His hand slapped against the side of his neck as he nervously looked around to see if anyone had seen. He was relieved when everyone that was stretching hadn't seen. His eyes continued to scan as he turned-

 

"Hinata, move your hand." Kageyama stood in front of him, eyes aflame with anger. Hinata tried to move back, hand still covering, but Kageyama grabbed his hand roughly and pulled him to stay close. "Hinata," Kageyama glared, "Move. Your. Hand." He hissed. Hinata shook his head, fear coursing into his veins. He tried to resist Kageyama's grasp as they fought against one another; Kageyama trying to pry his hand off and Hinata trying to keep it there. In a blur, Hinata lost, and Kageyama's eyes trailed over the purple blossoms on his exposed neck. "Hinata, what the hell is that from?" He urged, eyes wide with shock and ire.

 

"Kageyama, let me go!" He panicked. His wrists were bruised from the other day, and he couldn't get the images out of his mind...

 

"No, not until you tell me what the hell those are from!" Kageyama yelled. Hinata's breathing was fast as he began to hyperventilate, tears stinging his eyes.

 

"K-Kage... please..." His voice barely came out as he choked back tears, stomach churning. Kageyama was about to yell more, when a firm hand ripped his off of Hinata's wrist.

 

"I suggest you leave him alone, Tobio. Oikawa stared at him in contempt as he pushed him away from Hinata.

 

"As if! _You_ should be the one to stay away from Hinata!" Kageyama yelled hysterically. Oikawa glared at him and ticked his tongue. He ignored Kageyama and made his way to the cowering Hinata. Kageyama could do nothing but watch as the panicking Hinata was hushed and cradled by Oikawa. Soft kisses and gentle touches that made Kageyama mad filled his line of sight as he watched the two interact. "Why are those there?" He blurted out, demanding an explanation from Oikawa. The brunette froze and turned to Kageyama, animosity burning within his ever so cool eyes.

 

"You're asking me why my boyfriend has love marks on his neck? Isn't it obvious?" Oikawa scoffed. His gaze was deadly as he made his way to Kageyama.

 

"Don't play at that! I know what this all is... it's nothing but a means to hurt me!" He hissed. Hinata's head whipped up, and Oikawa gazed at the boy, as if to reassure him that Kageyama's accusations were false. "God, I can't stand it anymore! You always tried to take the things I cared most about! How could this _not_ be another one of your schemes!?" Kageyama yelled, voice echoing in the gym.

 

"You really want me to explain that to you?" Oikawa moved closer to Kageyama, making him back up. "I'll spell it out for you, Tobio-chan. I _like_ Hinata, in fact, I care about him deeply. He means a lot to me, and I don't want anyone else near him that poses a threat. Those marks? They're _mine_ , and so is Shouyou. _Mine_. They're a way of telling people to _fuck off_ without me having to be here. I'm surprised that you didn't catch on, considering you've seen just how possessive I can _really_ be." Oikawa stared at Kageyama, straight faced and calm. "If I have to explain it further, then I will: stay away from Shouyou, or there will be consequences. Oh, and as for what you said, you're wrong." He smiled.

 

"What do you mean? How could you not have planed to hu-"

 

"Who's fault is that, Tobio? Is it _really_ mine? After all those days I told you to be truthful, those hours I stayed up with you and _urged you_ to tell him because he would probably accept you? Is it _really my fault_ that you couldn't own up to your feelings? And what was the result? You lost him, not only to me, but to a monster that hurt him. Who knows, maybe if you _had_ told him, none of this would have happened. But you _didn't,_ and this is reality, Tobio. You didn't, and he got hurt. You didn't, and I promised to protect him. You didn't, and now he's _mine._ I cannot sympathize with you any longer." Oikawa watched with cold eyes as Kageyama's eyes teared up, his lips quivering. He felt no remorse, for the only one he cared for was behind him, watching this all unfold. "Maybe now you should tell him, before you never get the opportunity to." Oikawa turned his back to Kageyama and walked away toward the gym door. "You have five minutes; don't waste it." Oikawa stormed away, the team following him, unsure of what to say to any of them.

Hinata sat, staring at Kageyama in confusion. Kageyama sniffled as a few tears fell to the gym floor.

 

"Kageyama.... what is he talking about?" Hinata asked. Kageyama chucked and shook his head.

 

"You really are dense, huh?" Kageyama made his way over and sat in front of Hinata. He grabbed the orange haired boys hands gently and stared at the bruised wrists. "Hinata... what are those from?" Hinata ripped his hands away and stared at the ground.

 

"They aren't from Oikawa, if that's what you're thinking... Ushijima... he came and tried to um... this weekend, when I was with Kenma at an ice cream parlor..."

 

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?" Kageyama questioned harshly. Hinata flinched, and Kageyama felt the weight of everything make his heart crumble. Hinata really did like Oikawa, didn't he? "I'm sorry, Hinata... You see, I just... I got so angry when you didn't tell me what was happening, and you told Oikawa... I mean, you told _Oikawa_ over me. I guess... that hurt me." Kageyama explained. Hinata tilted his head to the side, not understanding what he was saying. "Hinata, I've been in love with you for a while now, and I never expected you to return those feelings, so I never acted on them. That's what Oikawa was talking about..." Kageyama stared at the floor of the gym and smiled melancholically. "I guess I should g-"

 

Hinata's warm arms wrapped around Kageyama, pulling him into a snug hug. Kageyama didn't know how to respond at first, but then broke and cried as he held the small boy within his arms.

 

"I'm sorry, Kageyama, but... you're right... I can't return those feelings, not now." He smiled sympathetically at his friend as Kageyama hugged him. He nodded, tears falling off his cheeks. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you, Baka-yama." Hinata hugged him tighter and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Tobio..." He breathed as he let Kageyama hold him for what brief time he had. Kageyama didn't want to let him go, he wanted to bask in his warmth that made Kageyama feel as though he were in a summer day, but he knew that he needed to. He knew he had to let the sunshine boy go...

 

"We'll still be friends, right?" Hinata asked, obviously worried that he had just ended one of his most beloved friendships. Kageyama nodded, much to his relief, and knocked his knuckles against Hinata's forehead.

 

"Idiot, I still love volleyball more than anything, and if you weren't my friend, our quick wouldn't work." He rolled his eyes, getting up and brushing himself off. Oikawa reentered the gym, eyes watching Kageyama carefully. Kageyama said nothing as Oikawa sauntered to Hinata's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Hinata grinned up at him. Oikawa's gaze was still on Kageyama, who watched the pair, envious, but glad; glad that the one he cared most about in the world had found someone he could return those feelings to.

 

"I expect there to be no more issues." Oikawa's eyes were still cautious as he spoke clearly. Kageyama nodded and gave a thin lipped smile. "Good. Chibi-chan, are you ready to go?" His voice changed when he spoke to Hinata; it wasn't firm or serious like it was with others. It was gentle and so caring, and Kageyama knew that Hinata was the only one he'd ever talked to in that manner, his guard completely down. Hinata nodded, fingers twining with Oikawa's. "Let's go home, Shouyou." Oikawa turned and pulled him along. Hinata gave Kageyama one final smile before he exited the gym. Kageyama waved as they walked away, leaving him alone to break down once more.

 

Hinata stared contemplatively ahead as the two walked. Oikawa watched him, waiting for the small crow to speak.

 

"Tooru?" His voice sounded after a minute or so.

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa smiled warmly.

 

"I... I have a question." Hinata's face was flushed.

 

"What is it, Chibi-chan?" Oikawa's brown eyes kept watch of Hinata. The red haired boy didn't reply, just kept walking with a scrunched up face. "Shouyou, what's on your mind?" Oikawa stopped walking and turned his body to face Hinata.

 

"Does... does the very first time have to count?" He asked sheepishly. Oikawa had no idea what Hinata meant as the boy nervously rocked back and forth on his feet. He furrowed his brow as thought for a moment, then it clicked.

 

"Do you want it to?" He asked. Hinata's eyes whipped up, meeting his with a sparkle. He shook his head. "Then no, it doesn't." Oikawa smiled. Hinata's eyes widened in happiness as he breathed in.

 

"Then... I have another question... Well, more of a statement than a question, but still sort of a question." He blabbered nervously.

 

"Shouyou, you know you don't have to wait for me to say what you want." Oikawa laughed. Hinata nodded and stared at the ground as Oikawa nodded.

 

"Can... I want.... I want Tooru... to be my first one, then. Can you?" Hinata's face went red. Oikawa's eyes popped in shock as his face went blank. He was not expecting that.

 

"Where is this coming from?" Oikawa asked, very confused.

 

"Is that a no, then?" Hinata's eyes watered slightly.

 

"Shouyou," Oikawa tilted Hinata's chin upward and made Hinata's eyes gaze into his, "do you really think I'd turn down an opportunity to take you completely and make you mine for good?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Hinata gasped and looked away as his face brightened in color once more. "Because if you are under that impression," Oikawa pulled him close, holding one of his hands while the other pressed on the small of his back, "you are mistaken." His cool breath puffed over Hinata's lips as his hooded eyes stared at him. Hinata shivered beneath his touch as his hand wondered down his back. "But as I said before," His lips met Hinata's briefly before pulling away, "one step at a time. I may not be able to control myself." Oikawa grinned. Hinata nodded, dazed under Oikawa's spell. "You have no idea how much I want you, Shouyou. Our day will come, but it shouldn't be rushed, and you shouldn't feel rushed, more importantly." He kissed Hinata's nose.

 

"I really like you, Tooru." Hinata smiled. Oikawa felt his breathing stop as he took in the beautiful sight before him. Hinata's eyes glittered under the light of the moon, his hair seemed to have a glow to it, and Oikawa realized that even in the dark of night, Hinata was a ray of sun.

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter took a couple days to post. my second job started so i wasn't able to sleep and had to work everyday :') but hey at least I got some rest!! Enjoy!

Hinata stared at himself in the mirror. The bruises that had seemed seared into his skin were fading on his torso and thighs, much to his relief. The ones around his wrists were still sore, making him cringe whenever he moved them. He sighed as he poked at the light yellow and purple splotches, wishing they'd disappear already, along with the memories. Shaking his head with tight lips, Hinata pulled his t-shirt over his body, covering himself from the harsh cold of the morning. He shivered as he stepped off the bathroom rug and onto the frozen, wooden floor. He raked an anxious hand through his orange mop of hair as vicious words plagued his mind.

 

He pictured Oikawa's gentle smile; his chestnut-coffee locks that Hinata so loved running lazy fingers through; his tender hands that cradled Hinata's face as silken lips descended onto his. Hinata's heart pounded against his chest, hands grasping the edges of the sink as he bent over. His eyes closed, and the thoughts he had been trying desperately to keep at bay were now loud and clear.

 

What if he wasn't good enough for Oikawa? Hinata couldn't stop the idea from creeping into his head. He had always seen Oikawa as someone to be admired from afar, but now, he admired him up close, and Oikawa was  _his_ to admire. It was true, Hinata would get butterflies when he'd watch the Grand King on the court, but he assumed that it was all just from the excitement of the game. Never before had he put any thought into the feelings that infested his bones, but now it was all clear, and Hinata could only smile as he felt inept to be with the gorgeous man. 

 

And what if Hinata was really holding Oikawa back from being with someone he truly wanted to be with? Was there someone out there that actually had deep feelings for Oikawa before Hinata came along? Had he ruined someones chance at happiness?

 

"Chibi-chan?" Oikawa knocked at the door to the bathroom, making Hinata jump. He took a moment to calm himself before he opened the door and stared into Oikawa's vast, brown eyes.

 

"H-how did you get in?" Hinata stuttered, voice barely a whisper.

 

"Your little sister let me in. She looks just like you!" Oikawa giggled, wrapping the small boy in his arms. Hinata didn't move as he heart slowly thawed in Oikawa's warmth. Hinata breathed in the scent of cool air and autumn sun. He slowly brought his arms up and hugged Oikawa back as the thoughts that had been attacking him were chased back, behind the barricade Hinata hoped would hold. "Say, Shouyou," Oikawa parted to look at Hinata's face, "is there something bothering you?" Oikawa's brow creased in concern as he stared at Hinata's blank face. Hinata plastered a smile onto his face, hiding the pain he felt, and shook his head.

 

"I'm just tired." He lied. Oikawa eyed him, then nodded. 

 

"If you say so..." He mumbled and rubbed Hinata's back. It was clear to Oikawa that something was troubling the orange crow, but he didn't want to press. He figured that Hinata would tell him once he was ready, but Oikawa knew to keep a close watch on him, in case something was terribly wrong. "Are you ready to go?" Oikawa kissed the boys forehead while his fingers ran down the boys bare arm. Hinata nodded his head against Oikawa's chest. "Then let's be off. There are a few pork buns if you're hungry?" Oikawa watched Hinata as the began to walk toward the front of the house. Hinata shook his head and avoided meeting Oikawa's eyes. Oikawa sighed through his nose as he smiled, lips a tight line that Hinata didn't see.

 

They walked hand in hand, making their way to through the streets in the morning light. Oikawa kept glancing at Hinata, whose face plainly showed that he was deep in worrying thoughts. Oikawa wanted to know every word that popped into Hinata's mind; he wanted so desperately to know exactly what was going on in that mind, but he couldn't urge him. He had to let Hinata tell him on his own, no matter how badly Oikawa wanted to know. So Oikawa held his hand, he watched him, and he was there. He was there, because that was the most he could do for the moment.

 

"Crappy-kawa!" A voice yelled, pulling Hinata from his thoughts, and catching Oikawa's attention. His eyes never left Hinata, though, he felt he couldn't let anything the boy did go unnoticed for the time being. He wanted to make sure he captured everything, so when the time came, he'd be ready to comfort Hinata. "Tooru!" Iwaizumi came bounding towards the pair.

 

"What is it, Iwa chan?" Oikawa glanced over his shoulder to see a grinning Iwaizumi come to a screeching halt. Oikawa was slightly annoyed; he wanted to be alone with Hinata, and now he was being interrupted.

 

"I had to-I had..."  He gasped as he hunched over, breathing labored. "I had to tell you!" Oikawa looked at him, confused. He wrapped an arm around Hinata protectively when Iwaizumi's eyes traveled to see the small boy next to him.

 

"Iwa-chan?" He raised an eyebrow and held Hinata closer.

 

"I got scouted, Tooru. They want me to play for them, and I... I got a scholarship!" Iwaizumi's eyes watered in joy as he stared at his best friend. Oikawa's eyes widened as froze. He had forgotten about the fact that he and his childhood best friend had chosen schools on opposite sides of the country. His heart sank slightly, but he felt absolute glee for Iwaizumi. He ducked his head as his eyes teared up and chuckled.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Iwa-chan. Congratulations." Oikawa smiled nostalgically at Iwaizumi. Hianta stared up at his boyfriend, and his heart hurt. Oikawa's  face seemed so happy as he gaze at his best friend. Hianta felt guilt creep into his heart as he hid his face from view. Oikawa saw the small boy move and cower in the corner of his eye. He whipped his head to face him, and Hinata refused to meet his gaze. He frowned as he stared at him, wanting him to see how much he cared. Iwaizumi coughed awkwardly, and Oikawa turned and looked back to his friend. "Iwa, I'll meet you at school, alright?" Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a knowing look. Iwaizumi nodded and gave Oikawa an encouraging smile. Oikawa nodded, and Iwaizumi turned to go to their school. He stopped before he completely walked away, and looked at Hinata.

 

"You really are a lucky guy, Hinata Shouyou. Take care of him, okay? He's a pain in the ass, but he really does care about you... more than he cares to admit." Iwaizumi grinned at the orange haired boy. Hinata stared at him as his cheeks went red. He turned his glance to the ground, and nodded sheepishly. "I'll see you at school, Shitty-kawa." He waved, his back to the both of them, and sauntered off.

 

"He's right, you know." Oikawa spoke as he eyes stared off in the direction Iwaizumi left. Hinata looked up at him, confused. "I really do care about you, Shouyou, more than you know." His eyes gleamed in the morning light as he looked down at his beloved boyfriend. Hinata tried to turn his head, but Oikawa caught his chin and grinned. "I love seeing your blushing face every morning; it's just what I need to start my day." A strong arm wrapped around Hinata's waist and pulled him to press against Oikawa's body. His lips brushed against Hinata's as he closed the gap between them, pressing warmth to Hinata's lips in a manner that was so intimate, Hinata wanted more. Hinata's face was nestled in Oikawa's warm touch, his hands cradling him close.

 

"I hope you know that I'll always be here for you." Oikawa smiled; his cool breath puffed over Hinata's lips. His heart hammered in his chest as he stood in Oikawa's arms. He shivered as Oikawa's hand ran down his neck. "They've faded, haven't they?" Oikawa stared at the now light pink marks. "No matter," He leaned closer and caught Hinata's earlobe between his teeth, "I can always replace them, if you'd like." Oikawa gazed at him, eyes glowing with hunger and want as Hinata gulped. "You really are addicting, Shouyou." He bit at his bottom lip seductively as he looked Hinata up at down. "We should probably get you to class, though." He released Hinata from his arms and grasped his hand. Hinata stood, dazed. "Don't worry, Chibi-chan," Oikawa pressed his lips to Hinata's again, "We'll have all night to pick up where we left off." Oikawa smirked deviously. Hianta's face blushed a furious crimson, making Oikawa grin in satisfaction.

 

Hinata was quiet for the day, and it was heavily noted by everyone that knew him. Kageyama had smacked the back of his head and ordered him to get his head out of the clouds, and he just nodded. Suga had asked him if anything was wrong, and he just shook his head. He said his normal hellos as he arrived to practice, but he didn't say them as enthusiastically as he usually did. Tsukki even noticed the uncomfortable quiet that came with Hinata's weird silence. No one really knew how to interpret what was going on with the usual fire cracker of a boy, so they just watched with questioning eyes as he practiced. Even his spikes seemed to lack the usual luster he had. Ukai stood, arms folded, and furrowed his eyes at Hinata.

 

"Hinata!" He called him over. His orange hair flopped as he trotted, lacking a bounce in his step, to Ukai. "Is everything okay? You seem kind of... down." He asked. Hinata nodded.

 

"I didn't sleep well last night." He lied. Ukai sighed, noticing Hinata was withholding the truth.

 

"Alright, well... I guess I can't make you tell me what's wrong, but we all are here for you, Hinata. We're your family. Don't hesitate to rely on us." Ukai ruffled Hinata's hair with a large hand. Hinata smiled slightly and nodded. "Now, get back to work, and make sure you keep your enthusiasm in your spikes. They won't be effective if you don't have any passion in it." He scolded. Hinata nodded, and went back to the court. 

 

Hinata couldn't stop the attacks from his mind. The scene kept replaying in his head. Oikawa's saddened face smiling at his childhood friend. Hinata felt as though he were holding him back. Holding him back from being with someone who clearly meant a lot to him and whom Oikawa meant a lot to. Holding him back from going to the same school as said person, being able to be on the same team as them in their college years, maybe even go to the next level with them. Holding him back from a love that could only be held between two people that meant the world to one another. Holding him back from being able to express his feelings to said person and hold him close instead of holding Hinata. He felt as though he was just in the way.

 

Iwaizumi's words echoed in his mind. "You really are a lucky guy," said by someone who knew Oikawa since his early days and had seen the good and bad. Spoken as if to warn Hinata to recognize that Oikawa is someone so wonderful, Hinata may never realize how much he means to others like Iwaizumi. Words that could easily just mean that he was happy for the both of them, but seemed to hold so much more weight than that. He couldn't shake the idea that Iwaizumi was in love with his best friend, and Oikawa was just too dense to realize it. He couldn't help it as his mind wondered, what if they were both in love with one another, and Hinata was just some means of easing Oikawa's pain? He couldn't help it, and he couldn't stop it.

 

He ran his head under the water fountain outside to try and clear his mind as the night air nipped at his skin.

 

"You seem troubled." Ushijima rounded a corner and stared at Hinata with scorn. Hianta froze, not wanting to make a wrong move and be caught. "I saw how you were during practice... something is really bothering you." Hinata glared at him and tried to walk away, but Ushijima pulled him back and blocked the way.

 

"Why won't you leave me be!?" He yelled, finally exploding from all the stress. Ushijima smirked at him.

 

"I just can't seem to get you out of my mind, Hinata. I had such great times with you, and I want you to come back-"

 

"No way in hell, Ushijima." Hinata stepped back and tried to run to the gym, but Ushijima grabbed his bruised wrists and pulled him. He slid across the dirt, legs scraping roughly.

 

"The only person in my way is Oikawa." Hinata's breathing caught in his chest at the sound of his name. "Oh? Is there trouble in paradise?" His voice mocked. "I guess this is what I've been waiting for..." He moved and crouched in front of Hinata, who scurried away until his back was against a wall. "Hinata, I'll give you attention every day, and I'll watch over you, just don't ever think of leaving." Ushijima held his hand out. Hinata stared at it in disgust.

 

"You really think I'd actually want to go with you after what you did to me? You tortured me every day and made me do things I wanted to save for someone I  _love_!" Hinata yelled, turning fast and getting to his feet. He took off toward the gym, but Ushijima caught him and pulled him back.

 

"I'm not here to hurt you, Hinata, but consider my proposal." Ushijima let his hand wandered down Hinata's body, making Hinata squirm in revulsion. "There were times I could have sworn I heard you moan." His voice sounded right next to Hinata's ear. He let the boy down and looked at him. "Consider what I've offered. You know where to find me." Ushijima turned his back and walked away, leaving Hinata to himself. 

 

Hianta turned to the gym, head in a confused daze. He wasn't sure if what had just occured had happened, but he assumed for the time being that it did. He ignored everyone's questioning eyes as they stared at his scraped up legs and sat on the gym floor to stretch. 

 

"Chibi-chan." Oikawa's serious eyes gazed down at Hinata, taking in everything he saw. His wrists were red and his legs were scraped. His eyes widened when he pieced everything together. He picked Hinata up and placed him on his feet, then grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

 

"Oi, where are you going!?" Daichi called after Oikawa. He turned sightly and glared with warning behind his glowing eyes.

 

"I'm taking him home." Oikawa's voice was deathly as he left no room for questions, taking off with Hinata in tow.

 

Oikawa's house was empty, no one else was home. Hinata's heart leaped into his throat as Oikawa still held his hand, pulling him to his room. He hadn't said anything the entire time they walked in the cold night. He simply held Hinata's hand tightly and walked at a brisk speed that made Hinata have to almost run.

 

"Oikawa... what a-"

 

"It's Tooru, Shouyou. You call me Tooru." His voice boomed. Oikawa closed the door behind them as the stepped into his room. Hinata turned to see Oikawa's eyes staring at him hungrily. "You've been hiding something from me." He stepped toward Hinata, who stepped back. "Haven't you, Shouyou?" One step forward, one step back. One step forward, Hinata's leg hit the bed. He was trapped. His eyes stared at the ceiling as he was pushed back onto the bed, Oikawa clambered to be over him. Hinata's breathing quickened. "Do I scare you, Shouyou?" He asked, eyes showing that he was hurting inside. Hinata shook his head. "Then why won't you tell me what has been hidden from me?" He breathed, brow creased.

 

"Why are you with me if you want to be with Iwaizumi?" Hinata blurted. Oikawa's eyes widened as he froze. He titled his head and smiled slightly.

 

"Where is this coming from?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

 

"This morning... you looked so sad, like you wanted to be with him..." Hinata's eyes teared up.

 

"Chibi-chan... can I share something with you?" He sat up and pulled Hinata to sit between his legs. Hinata nodded. "Iwa and I have been friends since we were children. We grew up together, both came out together and told out parents together, played volleyball on weekends together, but we never saw one another in that way. We thought we did at one point, but soon realized it wasn't in that way." He explained. "Iwa-chan and I haven't had that desire to be with one another ever, because we're too different and we drive each other crazy, but that's why we are best friends." Hinata didn't stir as he listened to Oikawa's words. "But tell me, Shouyou, what else are you hiding?" Oikawa asked. Hinata didn't move as the encounter with Ushijima flashed into his mind. "Why didn't you tell someone?" Oikawa's arms wrapped tighter around him. His lips pressed against Hinata's neck fervently as he laid Hinata back onto the bed. "He touched you again, didn't he?" Oikawa's hand trailed over Hianta's body under his shirt, making Hinata shiver beneath him. Hinata didn't reply.

 

"I'm going to share something else with you, Shouyou." His teeth bit roughly at Hianta's skin just above the collar of his shirt. Hinata gasped as Oikawa sucked at his skin, pulling with his teeth, tongue dragging across it, making Hinata dizzy. "I love you, Shouyou, I really do, but I am a  _very_ jealous lover. I love every inch of you, but I  _refuse_ to let another man touch you in the ways I want to, in the manner that I do." Oikawa's hands pulled Hinata's shirt over his head, then removed his own. "I don't want anyone else staring at you with the lust I have for you." His fingers brushed against Hinata's nipple, making him writhe in pleasure. "I don't ever want someone to see the way you look right now, breathless and flushed." His mouth clamped down on Hinata's collar bone, leaving another angry, red hickey in its wake. "I don't want anyone being able to taste how sweet your skin is." Oikawa's hand traveled down Hinata's body and lingered just above the hem line of his pants. "And I  _never_ want another man making love to you the way I am, one day, going to." Hinata arched his back as Oikawa's hand brushed against him under his pants. "If I have to claim every part of your body to make this clear," His teeth nipped and tugged at various spots on his body as he spoke, "then so be it." His eyes showed no remorse as he pulled Hinata's pants down so he was only in his boxers. 

 

Oikawa bit his bottom lip as he stared at the pail skin that was thoroughly marked by his mouth, but he craved more. Hinata put up no resistance, and it was clear that he wanted Oikawa just as much as Oikawa wanted him. He let his hand wander underneath Hinata's boxers. His hand wrapped around Hinata as he stroked him. Oikawa watched as Hinata closed his eyes in bliss. Hinata moaned, and never before had the urge to take Hinata been strong in Oikawa. He groaned as he stared at Hinata's face, riling himself up more. He pleasured Hianta with his hand, making him squirm and writhe with the simple feeling of Oikawa's warm hand being around him.

 

"T-Tooru..." He moaned. Oikawa's eyes widened at the sweet sound of his name escaping such pretty lips in such an impure way. It was driving him mad that he couldn't give in to what his body was telling him to do. He drowned his urges in his self control and instead placed his lips over Hinata's skin, kissing him and claiming his skin under love marks all over. "I-I'm not goi-ing to las-" Hinata arched his back under Oikawa's touch as he released. Oikawa slammed his lips against Hinata's as he moaned, soaking in every pretty noise he made. He wanted so much more...

 

Oikawa removed his hand from Hinata's boxers and stared at the after face that Hianta wore. The thoughts Oikawa immediately got were so immoral as he stared at the flushed, euphoric face of Hinata Shouyou. His eyes were sparkling and his lips were swollen; some of Oikawa's saliva still clung to them. He brought his index finger to his lips, and Hinata watched as he licked his fingers clean. 

 

"My god," Oikawa groaned, "you're more delectable than I imagined." He sucked at his other fingers, cleaning them and tasting Shouyou.

 

"S-stop that... it's embarrassing..." Hinata turned his face away.

 

"What is? The fact that I find you to be absolutely tempting in every way?" Oikawa grinned. Hinata blushed more, and Oikawa chuckled. "Come here." He pulled Hinata close and kissed his nose. "You need clean boxers, now... sorry." He got up and pulled a pair out from his drawers. "They may be a little big... let me know when you're done changing so I can come back in." He folded them on the bed and removed himself from the room so Hinata could change. While he waited, he took time to calm himself down. He didn't want Hinata thinking he had to fix Oikawa's... problem. He just wanted Hinata to feel good all over, and, when Hinata was ready, he'd make sweet love to him. But Oikawa knew he wasn't ready to do anything back; he just needed to be pleasured himself until he was more comfortable with everything. Oikawa could be patient; he would wait.

 

"Tooru, come back." Hinata called. Oikawa walked in to find that Hinata had not only changed his boxers, but had wrapped himself in Oikawa's jacket.   
  


"You are so cute!" Oikawa grinned as he jumped onto the bed, pulling Hinata into his arms. "I won't let anyone have you." He snuggled his nose into the nape of Hinata's neck.

 

"Tooru?" 

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa closed his sleepy eyes and drew circles on Hinata's bare chest under his jacket.

 

"I love you too, and I don't want anyone else loving you the way I want to." Hinata said. Oikawa pulled him closer and smiled. His heart was soaring as he opened his eyes to see Hinata's amber eyes pouring into his own.

 

"I never want to lose you to someone else." Oikawa sighed into Hinata's back.

 

"You won't." He promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jingle bells,  
> Ushijima smells,  
> Oikawa has no chill.  
> Hinata's cute,  
> Iwa is too,  
> and the volley-boys are all gay!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super sorry that this chapter took forever for me to post, but here it is! Also, on a side note, I listened to the song Daisy by Brand New and it inspired this chapter. SOOOO I recommend that you listen to the song while reading this one.

Warm light filtered through white blinds and rested itself on Oikawa's cheek as the morning sun rose into the sky. His sleepy eyes fluttered open. His hooded gaze fell on the sleeping boy before him, and his lips flicked into a smirk.

 

 _I could get used to this._ His mind thought greedily as he stared at the pink, plush lips of Hinata Shouyou. He let his eyes wander across his face as he took in the relaxed expression, the way his orange hair clung to his skin in some areas and stuck out, jagged and seemingly unfixable, in others. He counted every freckle on the pale bridge of Hinata's nose, and wanted so desperately to kiss the rosiness of Hinata's cheeks. He adored the long lashes that framed the boys eyes. He let a possessive grin flash across his mouth at the sight of vicious, purple love marks on Hinata's neck from Oikawa's assault with his tyrannical kisses the night before. He felt proud of his work, and every fiber in Oikawa's body could only scream one word: _Mine._

 

His heart was hammering against his chest, he couldn't help but feel the need to always hold Hinata close, smother him in the never ending passion that Oikawa fiercely yearned to capture Hinata in. Of course, Oikawa knew better than to let such emotions of demand and need run rampant. He knew the ramifications of letting such things slip too well, and he didn't care to see if happen again. And yet...

 

He found himself slowly losing control over them. When he saw Ushijima approach Hinata and heard the proposal he gave to _his_ ray of light, he wanted to badly to lay claim to Hinata; to remorselessly take him as his own and forever hold the boy around his finger, never letting him stray to such beasts as Ushijima. He was able to fend off most of these emotions, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he let go, before Hinata saw his true nature unfold. It wasn't as if Oikawa was worried that Hinata would leave him at this, but he would fully understand just _how_ jealous of a lover Oikawa was, and just how serious Oikawa was when he said he'd never let another man lay hands to what was clearly _his_. He cared so very much for Hinata, yes, but would not hesitate to remind Hinata who his lover was.

 

"I hope you know this, Chibi-chan..." He sighed as he made the emotions yield, running an anxious hand through Hinata's glossy hair. He allowed himself to stare at Hinata's sleeping face a while longer before waking him with a gentle kiss to his nose. "Its' time to wake up, Shouyou. We've got plans with Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Kenma, right?" Oikawa nudged Hinata with his hand lightly. Hinata groaned in complaint and scrunched his face in annoyance. Oikawa rolled his eyes and looked at the time; they had to leave in an hour.

 

They had decided late the night before to meet up with Kenma and Kuroo to go to a festival near the university both Iwaizumi and Kuroo chose to attend. Oikawa chose to invite Iwaizumi only after Hinata suggested it. Exhausted and ready for bed after a bath that Oikawa demanded Hinata take at his home, Hinata opted to stay the night, which was beyond fine with Oikawa, whose heart longed to hold Hinata there anyways.

 

"I-dun-wann... too early!" Hinata mumbled. Oikawa rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling the boy into his warm arms.

 

"Should I wake you up some other way, then?" Oikawa's hand trailed down Hinata's body, and Hinata froze. His eyes flew open and his cheeks fell into a crimson blush.

 

"I'm awake, Tooru!" Hinata struggled to move, but Oikawa held him still and laughed.

 

"Good, because we need to get going soon. You really shouldn't tempt me like that though, Shouyou." His voice became seductively low as his teeth nipped at the back of Hinata's neck. "It's dangerous for you to do that." Hinata shivered in his arms as Oikawa gazed at the boy with luminous, desirous eyes. Hinata gulped as he felt his stomach flutter. Oikawa reeled in everything that was yelling at him to never let Hinata go and do as he pleased as he sat and lovingly ran his fingers through Hinata's hair. "I love you, Shouyou." Hinata jumped at the suddenness of Oikawa's voice, then smiled blissfully.

 

"I love you too, Tooru." Hinata kissed Oikawa's chin and grinned. Oikawa's heart leapt in his rib cage, and he sighed. He had to be careful.

 

"I'm going to get some coffee made, alright? Have you had a macchiato before?" Oikawa stood, pulling Hinata to his feet with him. His arms were still draped lazily around the boys body. Hinata shook his head, and Oikawa smiled. "Good, then I'll be the first to get you hooked on the joys of mixing caramel with coffee. Or as Iwaizumi says: sugar with more sugar and a splash of caffeine." He chuckled. Hinata nodded and giggled lightly. Oikawa watched as he hopped toward the stairs, so full of energy and happy that early in the morning. Oikawa couldn't help but feel prideful of the fact that the redheaded boy was his lover.

 

Oikawa leaned against the counter of the kitchen, eyes close and arms crossed, as he waited for the coffee. He saw Hinata's sleeping face in his mind, and instantly felt the need to keep that precious image of Hinata resting, vulnerable and unprotected, away from others. He could feel these things growing more prominent in his mind, and he desperately shoved away those thoughts, because he didn't want to scare Hinata away. He wanted to keep his little crow safe; he wanted to help him fly, but only if he could be right beside him the entire time. He was selfish, this was true, but Oikawa never said he wasn't a selfish person, nor did he ever tell Hinata that he was not a selfish, greedy lover. In fact, he had already told him just the opposite, but Oikawa held it back, for the sake of the ray of sun he loved.

 

"Tooru?" Hinata peeked up at Oikawa when he opened his eyes, amber absorbing his mind. Oikawa leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata's, wrapped his arms around Hinata's body and pulling him close. Oikawa sighed through his nose as he kissed the top of Hinata's head.

 

"I could live like this for a while..." Oikawa breathed. Hinata felt his face warm with a pink blush.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata stuttered nervously. Oikawa smirked and laughed slightly.

 

"Exactly what I said, Shouyou. Waking up to your face, holding you like this in such a domestic manner..." Oikawa elaborated. He nodded and let out a content breath. "Yeah, this is perfect." His large hand rubbed lightly on the small of Hinata's back as the stood, Hinata's head in too much of a daze to reply. Oikawa glanced down at the quiet boy, and chuckled. Hinata's face was so red that there seemed to be steam rising from it. "I'll take your expression as an agreement to what I said." He laughed. Hinata's eyes whipped up, worried, but were calmed by the pure bliss behind Oikawa's tender gaze.

 

"I'm coming in!" Iwaizumi's voice broke through the quiet moment that Oikawa parsimoniously absorbed all for himself, making Oikawa agitated. It was earlier than he and Iwaizumi had agreed upon, and Oikawa wanted no one to see how adorable Hinata looked this early in the morning. The boy still hadn't brushed his hair, and he seemed half asleep at some moments; Oikawa wanted to have that all to himself, not share it with anyone else, especially not Iwaizumi.

 

Hinata tried to scurry away, but Oikawa wrapped his arms around the boy and held him in a way that made it possible for Iwaizumi to see the clear hickeys on Hinata's neck.

 

"Iwa-chan, it's kind of early, no?" Oikawa smiled, but Iwaizumi could sense the malice in his tone. Iwaizumi's brow furrowed as he stared at Oikawa, but then glanced to see the flustered Hinata that Oikawa held. Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa and rolled his eyes as he waved him off.

 

"Its' not my fault that Shitty-kawa has a terrible reputation for being late to _everything._ It's not like I knew Hinata-kun was going to be spending the night, and I _definitely_ didn't expect for the both of you to be awake already and cuddling in your kitchen." Iwaizumi snapped.

 

"Tch. So much attitude this early... It can't be healthy for you." Oikawa stared, eyes narrow. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"You're one to talk." Iwaizumi pushed back. Oikawa gritted his teeth and took in a sharp breath.

 

"I'm going to finish making the coffee, Shouyou. Why don't you go and get dressed?" Oikawa smiled gently down at the confused boy. Hinata nodded awkwardly and skipped away before he could be caught in the middle of another weird feud. Iwaizumi waited until he heard the door upstairs close, then glared at Oikawa.

 

"What the fuck is your deal?" He hissed. Oikawa was clinging to the edges of the counter, head down, back arched low. "Oi, why are you acting so damned weird?" Iwaizumi waited. Oikawa said nothing. He was trying to hold it all in. He really didn't mean to do that... "Oi, Trashy-kawa, answer me. What's going on in that tsunami of a head of yours?" Iwaizumi too a seat next to him and stared.

 

"It's getting really hard, Iwa-chan. Sometimes I feel the need to be so possessive over him, but I know, deep inside, that there is no need... Like just now, I knew that it was just you, so why did I....?" Oikawa sighed, shaking his head.

 

"Idiot," Iwaizumi hit the back of Oikawa's head with his knuckles and huffed. "I know how you can get, but you need to watch it. Hinata-kun probably would be frightened off if you let loose with that crazy greed that you save for matches. Although... we haven't really been able to play any lately, huh?" Iwaizumi pursed his lips in thought. "I'll talk to coach about practice matches. You need to let some of that pent up emotion out, and in a healthy way, not on your boyfriend." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Those hickeys were really intense, Tooru." Oikawa's eyes met Iwaizumi's, not an inch of remorse in them.

 

"Good." He grinned. Iwaizumi's eyes widened, but he was interrupted before he could speak by Hinata trampling down the stairs.

 

"Tooru... I don't have any clothes over here, so I hope you don't mind..." Oikawa's eyes whipped to see the adorable thing Hinata was. He wore a pair of Oikawa's pants, but rolled them up so they were cuffed at the end. The sweater that was from Oikawa's middle school years seemed to swallow him up, but Oikawa loved it.

 

"I don't mind at all, my Chibi-chan." Oikawa rounded the counter and gazed down at Hinata with warm eyes. Hinata beamed proudly at Oikawa. Iwaizumi watched the exchange between the two with concerned eyes. He knew something was off with Oikawa, and if Oikawa didn't fix it, Hinata may be the one in the path of destruction he would shed. He had seen it before, and he made a silent vow to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

 

"We need to get going." Iwaizumi blurted, interrupting on purpose. Oikawa glared with animosity from the corner of his eye as Hinata just stared at him with his wide, unknowing eyes. He needed to help Oikawa get under control, but he needed to be discreet about it so the boy wouldn't know. "Tooru, it's time to leave. Why don't you finish the coffee and Hinata and I will wait outside?" He gave Oikawa a warning look, and Oikawa snapped from whatever haze he was in. His hands relaxed their grip on Hinata as he nodded.

 

"Wait for me outside, yeah?" Oikawa kissed the top of Hinata's head. The boy nodded and kissed Oikawa's nose, then bounced toward the door.

 

"Get a hold of yourself, Tooru." Iwaizumi warned. Oikawa nodded and gazed at the ground. "You remember what happened last time, right?" Iwaizumi snarled. Oikawa's head shot up, eyes wide with anger.

 

"That wasn't my fucking fault, Iwa-chan. You and I both know it." He hissed.

 

"Do I, though?" Iwaizumi turned away, not letting Oikawa argue back and walked toward Hinata, who waited patiently outside.

 

Oikawa gritted his teeth through angry tears and punched the counter top. He knew Iwaizumi was right, but he was also wrong. Iwaizumi had no idea what really happened, but that was fine, because Oikawa knew. Besides, it didn't matter now... He had Hinata, nothing else from the past mattered.

 

They rode the train together, and Hinata enthused over the coffee that Oikawa had made, insisting he make it for him again. Oikawa was delighted that his lover liked something he made, and Iwaizumi kept close watch of the two, mostly Oikawa. Hinata snuggled close to Oikawa, who held him close in return, and Iwaizumi stared at the couple. Maybe he was needlessly worrying. It seemed that Hinata enjoyed every second of attention that he could get from Oikawa, so what was the problem if Oikawa always showered him with it? It wasn't like Hinata was protesting to the small squeezes and hand holding, the stolen kisses and warm looks, no. He was loving all of it, so Iwaizumi felt he was worrying himself over something that didn't need to be worried over.

 

Then he realized: it wasn't all of that which he was worrying over. He stared at the bright purple marks on Hinata's neck that _screamed_ Oikawa's name and felt his stomach churn. They trailed further down his shirt, Iwaizumi was sure of it. He was worrying over just how far Oikawa was willing to go to prove that Hinata belonged with him. It wasn't like he'd do anything to hurt Hinata, but he tended to fall so head first that he didn't care if he got hurt in the process of showing his love for someone else. Oikawa was the type to prove his love even if it meant losing a limb. Iwaizumi was scared that Oikawa would get hurt, not from the ball of energy that probably couldn't hurt a fly, but from himself. His never ending greed that always wanted and took from Oikawa, it was draining him. Iwaizumi realized this when he saw the beginning of dark circles under his eyes. Oikawa was running in circles because he feared hurting Hinata, simply because of how much he felt for him.

 

"What an idiot." Iwaizumi breathed. Oikawa and Hinata were both too absorbed in one another to notice that he had even spoken, and he just rolled his eyes.

 

Oikawa couldn't help but think about the interaction with Iwaizumi from the morning. Did he really lash out like that? It was so unlike him but it was exactly who he was... He was used to acting that way towards people he didn't care about, but he never thought he'd let that side show towards Iwaizumi... He sighed, holding the buzzing Hinata in his arms.

 

"Maybe decaf is a better option for you." Oikawa smiled at Hinata, who just grinned. He couldn't get the thoughts off his mind. He was so scared of losing Hinata that he felt the need to always be with him and near him, but he was so scared of losing him from the greed inside...

 

"Oi, stop it. You're fine. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was wrong." Iwaizumi kicked his foot and glared at him. Oikawa stared with wide eyes, then gave a soft smile.

 

"You really think so?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi looked to Hinata, who was staring at Oikawa with wide, adoring eyes.

 

"Yeah, I do." Iwaizumi nodded.

 

"Hey, Shouyou?" Oikawa turned his attention back to Hinata. "I love you." Oikawa pressed his lips to Hinata's quickly then laughed. Hinata stared at him, flustered but happy. "You're too cute, Chibi-chan!" Oikawa giggled. He kept telling himself that everything was alright.

 

But he could still feel the greed eating at him from within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short update but I've been working so much lately and I'm really tired I have the next part in my head but I just can't write it right now because I am dead. I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> ALSO CAN I JUST RANT ABOUT YURI ON ICE FOR A SEC LIKE WTF WHAT KUDN OF CLIFF HANGER DO YOU THI NK I CAN HANDLE!?!?! CERTAINLY NOT THAT ONE


	10. Yo

Sorry i died for a brief while. Some crazy stuff happened in 2017: I broke up with an abusive person; I moved out; I improved in both of my jobs for me to move up; I started a new relationship with someone that needs a lot of care because of the stuff they’ve been through; i enrolled in school; etc. thank you to those that have been patient! I am working on each of my stories. I know i promised a while ago that I would post again soon, but I meant it. Now that lofe has settled down, I have more time for writing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, y’all, with a 4000 word chapter

Oikawa huffed. His breath curled in the air as a white mist in the grey morning as he leaned against the wall outside of Hinata’s home. He raked a frustrated hand through his chocolate curls. He fidgeted with the scarf wrapped securely around his neck as he tapped his foot.

The weekend they spent with Kenma and Kuroo was successful. It filled Oikawa with joy to see how elated Hinata was to be with his friends, but now he couldn’t focus on anything but the greed consuming him.

His mind traveled to memories he’d tried to forget time and time again as he stared blankly at the sidewalk. A beaming smile, bright eyes, and soft, blonde hair filled his senses as he tried to shake his thoughts from his mind. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, rubbing at his eyelids at he tried to think of something else.

“Tooru!” Hinata called cheerfully. Oikawa whipped his head up to face the prancing sunbeam. Hinata’s joy was more luminous than any of the haunting recollections that could threaten him.

“Good morning, Shouyou.” He smiled softly and wrapped a sheltering arm around his little crow. Hinata gazed up at Oikawa excitedly as they walked side-by-side. “How did you sleep?”

“Better. I’m not having as many nightmares!” Hinata smiled. Oikawa rubbed his arm and kissed the top of the shorter’s head.

“That’s good, Chibi-chan!” Oikawa squeezed him as they made their way toward school. “Say, Hinata?”

“Hmm?” The ginger haired boy stared up at Oikawa as he moved to get a pork bun from his backpack.

“I… have something I need to take care of tonight. Would it be okay for Iwa-chan to come walk you home?” Oikawa’s heart thumped against his chest. He hated to withhold the truth from his beau, but he couldn’t explain this to Hinata, not yet.

“Of course, Tooru! But… is everything okay?” His eyes engulfed Oikawa, gazing intently as if he were reading his every movement.

“Yes, Shouyou. If there were something wrong, I’d let you know.” Oikawa offered a reassuring smile. Hinata eyed him cautiously. “I promise, my dearest.” He held his pinky out for the boy to promise him. Hinata wrapped his pinky around Oikawa’s hesitantly. “I’ll tell you everything to you when I’m back. For now, this is something I have to deal with.” Oikawa explained. The sunbeam peered skeptically at him, but nodded regardless of the thoughts in his mind.

“Okay. I trust you.” He replied lowly. Hinata couldn’t help the anxious train that kept turning in his head as he gazed at Oikawa’s troubled face. He knew something was wrong, but refused to allow his thoughts to get the best of him. He kept his thoughts behind the barricade he learned to build.

“I love you, Shouyou. Please remember that.” Oikawa pulled him close and gently kissed his cheek. Hinata nodded and pecked Oikawa’s nose, bright smile consuming his face as his heart fluttered. They rounded the corner to Hinata’s school, where Kageyama was waiting patiently. “I’ll call you when I’m home, okay?” Oikawa bundled Hinata in his arms, holding him close. He rested his chin atop the boys head and enjoyed the warmth they both shared. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being with someone he loved so dearly.

“Don’t forget!” Hinata moved to look up at Oikawa and stuck his tongue at the older. Oikawa rolled his eyes.  
“Careful, Chibi-chan, or I’ll make you regret sticking your tongue at me.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow and grinned. Hinata’s face bloomed into a brilliant red from embarrassment. Oikawa lowered his head to be closer to Hinata. “Not that you’d mind, right?” His breath ghosted across Hinata’s lips. Hinata shook his head, and Oikawa kissed him tenderly.

“As if I’d ever be able to get you off my mind.” He scoffed.

“I could say the same.” Hinata blushed. Oikawa feigned innocence and placed a hand over his heart.

“I am honored to be on the mind of someone so wonderfully perfect! To think that I would be important to someone like you.” He laughed merrily. His heart ached at the thought of leaving him. His mind was chaotic waves, torn between the bliss of being with Hinata and the impending meeting he could not miss.

“This is where we let go and say, ‘See you later,’ Chibi-chan.” Oikawa chuckled. Hinata shook his head.

“As if I could do that so easily.”

“Hmm. I’m going to be late for class.” Oikawa kissed Hinata’s forehead and breathed in the scent of Hinata; warm vanilla and soft hints of jasmine blossoms. “I’ll call you the second I can.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Hinata’s arms loosened from around Oikawa’s waist as they parted. Oikawa gave a somber smile, trying to disguise the anxiety stirring within.

“Get to class, Shouyou!” Oikawa pushed him playfully toward Kageyama. Hinata giggled and skipped forward. He turned one last time, brow furrowed in worry and wonder. Oikawa grinned and winked at the boy. Hinata then turned to Kageyama and ran off. The smile faded from Oikawa’s face as he watched the pair depart. When the two turned the corner to go to their classes, he pulled out his phone to speak with Iwaizumi.

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi answered harshly.

“I need you to walk Hinata today after school.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi pressed. Oikawa didn’t reply. He couldn’t admit his plans to Iwaizumi. He knew that his dark haired best friend would not approve of what he was going to do. “Oikawa, what’s going on?”

“I just… I have something going on today and I won’t be able to walk him.” Oikawa avoided the truth.

“What’s going on, Tooru? Stop hiding whatever it is.” Iwaizumi urged. Oikawa exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Iwa-chan. Please believe me when I say that this is important.” Oikawa pleaded softly. The line was silent for a moment, and Oikawa could feel his nerves rising.

“Fine, but you have some explaining to do.”

“Thanks, Iwa. I know I can always count in you. Shouyou will be waiting for you after school.”

“You owe me, asshole.”

“Always, jerk.” Oikawa hung up his phone and turned the opposite direction of his school. He had a long awaited reunion to make.

***

The house was the same. The faded blue steco, the mint green door, and the yellow curtains hanging in the window were all the same as he remembered. The memories came at him in swells. He could see everything in hyper-detail. The nights he had spent there, and the mornings he would leave, feeling a little emptier each time. He could feel everything as if he was there. His fingers remembered the feeling of satin sheets as he grabbed at them, his mind couldn’t forget the corse hands that once held him.

His pulse was in his ears as his stomach churned and angry tears began to sting his eyes. A shaky hand reached forward, unsure and afraid. Oikawa’s finger lingered over the doorbell as he stared intently at the door. Silently, he hoped that the house would be empty, or that the prior occupant had moved away to never been seen or remembered.  
He heard the chirp of the doorbell as he closed his eyes and pressed forward. He waited as his heart raced in his chest, making his head spin. It had been a couple of years since everything had occurred, and he was smarter now, more mature, and he deserved an apology.  
As if in slow motion, the door opened, and Oikawa could see the silhouette of the person responsible for so many years if anxiety about loving another person.

“Huh.” He chuckled. “It’s been a while, Tooru.”

“Don’t act so familiar with me, Nakamura-san. You can refer to me as Oikawa.” He snapped. The man removed the cigarette that was releasing curling, grey smoke into the clear day from his mouth, and smirked. His grey eyes held a supercilious gaze as he inspected Oikawa from head to toe.

“What’s with the cold shoulder, kid?” A hand reached forward to stroke at Oikawa’s dark brown locks, but Oikawa slapped it away.

“ _Don’t_ touch me.” He glared. The man froze. His face darkened as he stared at Oikawa. The two stood there, staring one another down in silence.

“Come in.” Nakamura mumbled and turned his back to Oikawa. Oikawa trailed behind cautiously, closing the door behind him, but never removing his eyes from Nakamura. “So what brings your bratty face to my neighborhood?” Nakamura called from his kitchen. Oikawa stayed quiet. He wasn’t sure how to say everything he wanted to without screaming it.

“I was… around.” He stated dryly.

“Around? Or up for old times?” The man chuckled. Oikawa scoffed and wrinkled his nose. He didn’t want to think anymore.

“Definitely not.” He retorted. Nakamura stopped moving in his kitchen at this and raised an eyebrow. Oikawa could see his jaw click in irritation.

“Is that so?” He murmured. Oikawa inhaled deeply. His body was begging for him to leave, but he knew what he came for, and wasn’t leaving until he got it.

“I think… you owe me an apology.” He said, anger in his voice. The man laughed and looked up at Oikawa.

“An apology? What for?” He continued fiddling with the tea he was making. Oikawa felt his blood boil.

“What for?” He repeated lowly. “How about we start with the basics? You _ruined_ me. You should feel ashamed for the way you made me believe you cared for me; the way you lied to me and said my name so sweetly, whispered sweet nothings to me and made me feel invincible. The way you made me fall, so deeply, into something so fake and destructive. You owe me a goddamn apology, Nakamura, for the way you made me believe that you were the only thing that could ever be good for me. You twisted my thoughts and kept me hidden for so long… you made something I love into a game that you could use against me.”

“Are you talking about volleyball?”

 

“No shit. You were my coach. What else would I be talking about?” Oikawa spat. Nakamura rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t do anything to you, Too-“

“Oikawa.”

“Oikawa. I never did anything that wasn’t true. I was right when I said I’d be the best you’d ever find, and I still am. I was right to hide you, because now I see what you’ve grown into. I wish I stayed around a bit longer to keep you as mine. You were the stupid one that left when we had something so wonderful! You ruined everything, including yourself, and no one will ever love you the way that I can.”

“You’re wrong.” Oikawa flared, stopping the nonsensical rant of Nakamura. The man raked a hand through his blonde locks that Oikawa had once clung to. A wicked grin twisted on lips that used to flutter across Oikawa’s body.

“Am I, now?” He snarled. Oikawa nodded his head, the stinging tears he had been holding back were falling down his face as he glared at Nakamura. “And how do you know that? Did someone fall in _love_ with an idiotic boy such as yourself? You can’t even take care of yourself, Oikawa. You’re useless on your own. So why would someone love you?” He scoffed. Oikawa gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He held his tongue, trying not to lash out like Nakamura was hoping. “That’s what I thought. I think what you really meant to say, Oikawa, is that you were here to come back to me, like you should have done years ago. Isn’t that right?” Nakamura sauntered closer. Oikawa stayed silent. “Are you coming back to where you belong, Tooru?” Nakamura was in front of him, looming ominously over Oikawa. “You know you won’t do any better than this.” Nakamura’s hand found its way into Oikawa’s hair, gently caressing. Oikawa’s stomach twisted as he lurched away.

“Don’t.” He breathed. “You’re wrong. You were always wrong. You… you got in my head and made me believe that you cared about me. You stole a part of me every time you sank your lies deeper, ever time you touched me, but you were always wrong. You still are. I’ve made friends, Nakamura, and they care about me. They encourage me to be more than what you told me.”

“You mean Iwaizumi? He only cared about you because he pitied you. Your life is sad, so he felt bad for you. He probably still does. You’re wasting your time.”

“That isn’t true! I know it’s not, and you were wrong about no one ever loving me. I came here for an apology, but it’s clear that I will never get one.”

“Apology? For telling the truth!?”

“For lying to me! For holding me back and ruining me before I could find someone that truly cared! And it’s because of you I feel like I have this... sickness in my head! Every time I find someone I care about, it’s as if I have to own them!”

”Isn’t it wonderful?” Nakamura grinned. Oikawa’s stomach churned. “The feeling of knowing that they need you, and that you’re all they’ll ever have. It’s normal, Oikawa, it’s nature.”

”You’re sick, Nakamura. That isn’t what love is! Now that I know what real love really feels like, don’t ever expect me to come back.” Oikawa hissed. Nakamura made a move forward as Oikawa turned to the door. He felt strong arms snake around him, and he knew he had made a mistake. The familiar scent of cedar filled his nostrils, and he gagged. Oikawa writhed until he was free, and shoved Nakamura away. “Don’t touch me, Nakamura. Don’t try to find me, or contact me. I never want to see you again. Just… pretend that I don’t exist.” Oikawa opened the door and stepped into the brisk, calming air.

“You’ll never find someone that can take care of you, Oikawa. Your head is messed up, and you need help from me!” Nakamura yelled as Oikawa walked quickly, aiming to leave as fast as he could. “You’ll never forget me!” Oikawa froze on the sidewalk entryway. “I’ll always be in your memories, Tooru. I hope you never forget who really loved you, who you owe your life to. Don’you dare forget, or I may have to remind you.”

Oikawa didn’t reply. The words spoken from Nakamura struck fear in him, and his limbs move before he could think. He was already far from the forbidden house before his mind registered that he was going the wrong way. His ears were ringing and he could barely even listen to his own thoughts. He turned down a street to find his way back, hoping that Hinata was home.

***

Hinata ambled next to Iwaizumi listlessly. The atmosphere between the two could not have been more awkward. He didn’t know what to say to him, or how to act. Iwaizumi was always such a stone faced person, and he had to deal with Oikawa all the time, so he wondered what kind of person he really was.

“He’s acting weird.” Iwaizumi spoke. Hinata eyed him curiously. “Tooru.”

“Oh… Yeah. I know he is, but he promised he’d explain everything…” Hinata mumbled. The two remained silent, walking towards Hinata’s home.

“He cares about you.” Iwaizumi spoke again. Hinata felt his cheeks warm. “You know that, right?” Hinata nodded his head. “Good. He’s a great guy, very… caring and compassionate. He’s just been through some things, Hinata. If he seems off in any way, be there for him. I know that you’re going through a lot, but if you really love him, then you’ll be there for him too, even when it’s difficult. If he ever gets to a point that it seems you can’t help him, call me, please. Even if I’m at college, call. I’ll leave and come to help.” Iwaizumi stared straight ahead as he made these requests. Hinata stared at him with wide, confused eyes. Finally, he ripped his attention back to the sidewalk.

“Iwaizumi… do you love him?” Hinata asked shyly. Iwaizumi burst into laughter and turned to face Hinata, an expression of surprise on his face.

“Oh, Hinata. No, not in the way that you have come to love him. He’s like… an annoying younger brother to me, even though he’s older than me. He’s always been in my life, whether I wanted him to be or not. Just know that he’s a lot more fragile than he appears, and it seems that he’s allowed you under all of the emotional barricades he’s created over the years.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“With your help, yes.” They rounded the corner to Hinata’s home, and then slowed. Oikawa was sitting on the doorstep, hunched over, hood covering his head.

“Tooru!” Hinata yelled cheerfully. He skipped forward, then stopped when Oikawa raised his head. His eyes were red and slightly swollen from the tears that he been falling. His expression was blank.

“Tooru, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi walked forward, Hinata in tow. Oikawa didn’t reply as the two approached.

“I… may have done something stupid, Iwa-chan.” He smiled, a few straggling tears made their way down his face, dripping off his chin.

“What did you do, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked gently. Oikawa shook his head. “Tooru, we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong, right? And look, Tooru! Hinata’s here too! He wants to help make you feel better. Right, Hinata?” Iwaizumi turned his head to Hinata and motioned for him to move closer. Hinata sat on the step next to Oikawa and nuzzled his head against his shoulder.

“Tooru, what’s making you so sad?” Hinata asked softly. “Remember when I was sad? You made me feel better, but I had to tell you what was going on, even if I didn’t feel like talking about it.” Hinata urged kindly. Oikawa gazed down at the boy. His dark brown eyes were wistful as he offered a weak smile.

“Tooru… did you see him?” He wordlessly turned and face Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at Oikawa’s lack of response.

“See who?” Hinata asked quietly.

“Tooru, why?” Iwaizumi’s voice was harsh. Oikawa didn’t have an answer for this. He had gone into a storm expecting to win against wind and rain. All he had wanted was an apology, an assurance that it wasn’t his fault. Still, he was foolish to believe that he would accomplish anything by seeing Nakamura. “We need to go inside, now.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s arm roughly and pulled him to his feet. Hinata stared with a furrowed brow at the interaction, confused and lost. “Tooru has a lot of explaining to do, but he won’t be able to do it unless we get him inside and comfortable.” Iwaizumi urged. Hinata nodded and followed suite. He grabbed Oikawa’s bag and sauntered behind the two. “Tooru… sometimes you can be a real idiot. He isn’t worth your time.”

“He owes me an apology…” He whispered faintly.

“He owes you a lot of things, Tooru, including your sanity and all the wasted time you poured into him, but he’s not going to give you anything but mistreatment and lies. He isn’t ever going to apologize, because in his eyes he did nothing wrong. Do you understand?” Iwaizumi watched Oikawa carefully as he pulled the brunette to the couch.

“I’ll make some hot cocoa.” Hinata scurried into the kitchen and kept a close eye on Oikawa.

“I don’t know what came over me. It was stupid.” Oikawa shook his head.

“You confronted him because you needed some kind of closure, and for that I am proud of you.” Iwaizumi smiled. Oikawa smiled back, then cringed when a hard hand hit the back of his head. “I’m pissed because you went alone and didn’t tell anyone where you were going!” He raised his voice. “He’s a psycho, Tooru! He was crazy and wouldn’t leave you alone until you threatened his job. You had to transfer schools, and move towns. You really thought that going alone was the best decision!?” Iwaizumi raged.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. I know I messed up.” Oikawa frowned. Hinata plopped on the couch next to Oikawa, and set a tray of three warm mugs on the coffee table. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Shouyou.” Oikawa wrapped an arm around Hinata and pulled him close. “I… I have a story to share, and I wasn’t ready to share it until now.” He looked down to Hinata and smiled encouragingly.

“Well… what is it?” Hinata asked, obviously dying to know what was going on. Oikawa sighed and scratched at the back of his neck.

“When I was a first year, I didn’t live here. I actually went to a different school in a different town, and I played volleyball there. Iwaizumi and I knew each other from volleyball camp that summer, and we became best friends, but lived kind of far from each other.

“I loved volleyball, and everyone that knew me knew that I did. My coach did, too. He was really happy that I loved volleyball and took a… special interest in me. He saw that I had potential, and at first… I thought nothing of it. I thought it was great that I was able to practice more often than others, but then it was more than just watching me practice. He became very involved in my life, and in more than just volleyball. He was everything to me, and I didn’t realize what he was doing. He would lie to me all the time. He told me that he was the only one that cared and that no one would ever care for me the way he did. I was going through some struggles at home, and he’d try to convince me to run away with him. He was my first, and I regret every moment I spent with him. I was at his place so frequently, I might as well have vanished. It wasn’t until Iwaizumi came over and noticed my phone blowing up with calls and texts, threats because I was hanging out with another guy, that it was pointed out to me that whatever that was was extremely unhealthy. Of course, I denied it at first. Iwa pointed out the fact that a high school teacher shouldn’t be sleeping with his student. He also reminded me that he shouldn’t be making me emotionally dependent on him.

“I cut him off, cold turkey. I didn’t call, or text, as much as it hurt. He had made me believe that I would never amount to anything without him. I was young, impressionable. I still am, but I wouldn’t have known without Iwa-chan. He held me down and made me feel bad for having friends and a life outside of him. He showed up to my house… He screamed at my parents, tried to force his way into the house. I had to explain everything to them… We moved towns, obviously here. It took me a while to recover, but here I am. He was controlling and manipulative, and I couldn’t be happier that I’m no longer there.”

Hinata was silent and he took in what was just said. He understood a lot of what Oikawa had gone through, to an extent, because of Ushijima. He knew what it meant to be told that no one would love you because of your damages, and to believe it. His heart ached at the idea Oikawa feeling this way. His blood boiled at the thought if someone telling Oikawa he was worthless, that he would never be loved.

“Tooru?” Hinata entwined their fingers and looked up, amber eyes shining. Oikawa was captivated the second their eyes met. “He was a liar. You are more than your mistakes, and your flaws. I know that it’s hard to accept, even I have trouble telling myself that, but it’s true. We’re human, so slip ups happen, and sometimes they hurt really bad, but that doesn’t mean that no one will love you because of it. You are worth more to me than you will ever know. You’ve helped me so much, and I never thought that anyone would want me after what that monster did to me, but you showed me that I’m wanted, and that I’m desirable, so let me do the same for you.” Hinata smiled. Oikawa stared at him with wide eyes.

“Shouyou… thank you.” He pulled Hinata close and felt his heart clench.

“You are cared about, Tooru, by so many.”

“Thank you, Shouyou, and Iwa-chan, too. Thank you, both.” Oikawa curled up on the couch, holding Hinata close. The two nuzzled together, foreheads resting against one another, hot cocoa forgotten.

“Can you put a movie on, Iwa?” Oikawa requested from a bundle of blankets. Iwaizumi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I guess I can do that.” He turned the t.v on and sat next to the pair, awkwardly third-wheeling. He watched the two from the corner of his eye. He knew that Oikawa had meant well, but also knew the character of Nakamura. A part of him was relieved that Oikawa had sought closure for all the pain he harbored, but the other part knew it was far from over.

Inside, Oikawa knew the same. He had confronted the beast responsible for the greed, but only poked it with a stick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^)


End file.
